Peace and Quiet
by SonamyGirll12
Summary: Everything is peaceful in the world of Sonic, ever since the Meterax were destoryed. But suddenly Sonic and the gang get sent to the future and meet Silver and Blaze. They also are finding mysterious notes from "An old friend" Who IS this person!
1. Peace and Quiet

Chapter One

**Chapter One**

**Peace and Quiet?**

"Sonic, look out!" Amy cried

"Oh no!" Tails shouted

"I can't look!" Charmy cried before covering his eyes

The robot then—

Wait!!

I'm getting a little bit far off in the story; let's go to the beginning where Sonic and the rest are having fun on their planet because they defeated the Meterax.

"Try and catch me Tails!" Cosmo shouted at Tails

"Ok, here I come!" Tails shouted back

Tails then ran after Cosmo

"We haven't been on our planet for a while" Sonic said to Amy

"I know, but I get this weird feeling that there's something out there, just waiting to get us" Amy said in a worried voice

"I know how you feel, I get that feeling too" Sonic said

"We should be on our guard, just in case" Amy said

"But lets enjoy the time we have, we are usually fighting bad guys, not hanging around and having fun like this" Sonic said

"Your are right, as always" Amy said

Amy started to laugh

Everyone **was** having fun, Cream and Cheese were building a sand castle and Knuckles was in the water with Tails and Cosmo.

Chris was sent home by Doctor Eggman's machine.

On the other side of the forest was where team Chaotix were happily counting their money.

"It's a good thing that we are back on our planet" Vector said while holding money in his hands

"Yeah, away from those metal robots" Charmy said

"They were called Meterax, Charmy" Espio corrected

"Well ether way they were no match for us" Vector said

"Cosmo really did the saving Vector… luckily after a few weeks she came back." Espio said

"From a seed, that's weird though" Charmy said

"After what we've seen in space, I would think anything is possible" Vector said

In another time, Blaze and Silver are walking around wondering why it has been so quiet the past few days.

"Blaze, have you ever thought trouble could be anywhere?" Silver asked

"No, you worry too much, relax" Blaze said hoping it would calm him down

"Maybe I should but it just has never been, well…so peaceful" Silver said

"Your right about that, but lets have fun with it while we can" Blaze suggested

"I guess you're right" Silver said still worrying

"Follow me" Blaze said

Blaze then started to run for the town and Silver did the same

When they got to the town the place seemed normal, nothing wrong.

"See, it's probably all in your head, the place is fine" Blaze said while pointing at the city

"Yeah, I guess" Silver said

**For now, Silver thought**

"Let's walk around to make sure" Blaze said

"Ok" Silver said

Back to Sonic's planet

Sonic was talking to Knuckles until they saw Amy running towards them

"Sonic!" Amy shouted

"What is it Amy?" Sonic asked

Amy then stopped in front of Sonic

"Take a look at what is going on with the chaos emeralds, they're acting really weird" Amy said

Amy then turned around and ran to where the chaos emeralds were, Sonic and everyone else followed.

When they got there they saw that the chaos emeralds were turning in a circle, really fast.

"What's going on?" Knuckles asked

"Maybe, they are acting up because the master emerald broke" Amy said

A big light came, that was so bright Sonic and the rest had to close their eyes

When the light faded, the chaos emeralds were back to where they were supposed to be.

"Freaky" Cosmo said

"What was that about?" Sonic asked

"Maybe it's nothing" Tails suggested

Everyone then turned back except for Amy, Sonic, and Knuckles

"Chaos emeralds just don't do that for any reason" Knuckles said

"Your right Knux, something else is going on around here" Sonic said

"To bad we don't know what" Amy said while starting to turn back

Sonic and Knuckles did the same

But things were getting strange in the future with Silver and Blaze

"Maybe you were right Blaze, nothing seems out of place" Silver said

"Um…" Blaze said while looking worried

"What's wrong?" Silver asked

The ground then started to shake

"This is not good, something bad always happens when the ground starts to shake!" Silver shouted to Blaze

"You are like troubles best friend, you even know when there is trouble!" Blaze shouted back

The ground then stopped

"What in the world was that about?" Silver asked

A big huge robot then came from the sky landing right in front of Silver and Blaze, the robot seemed like it was made out of fire.

"What's going on?!" Blaze asked

"It's going to attack!" Silver shouted

With no doubt the robot started to attack, but Blaze and Silver were able to destroy it, Blaze using her fire balls and Silver throwing big rocks at it by using his psychic powers.

"Are you ok?" Silver asked Blaze

"Yeah, you?" Blaze asked

"I'm fine" Silver said

Silver looked at the ground

"So much for peace and quiet" Silver said

"We better go" Blaze said

Silver then ran to the city and Blaze followed

"That was weird" Blaze said

"Yeah" Silver agreed

"I wonder who sent the robot" Blaze said

They thought for a moment

"Maybe Eggman Nega" Blaze suggested

"You think?" Silver asked

"I'm not sure but let's not go to his base yet, let's wait and see if anything else weird happens" Blaze said


	2. Something is Wrong

Chapter Two

**Chapter Two**

**Something is Wrong**

We are now at the present, where Dr. Eggman is making a new robot to as he says "To finally destroy Sonic!"

"Since the Meterax are destroyed **I** will destroy Sonic" Eggman said

"Ha, ha, ha!" Eggman laughed

"You really believe that?" Rouge asked

"You know he does" Shadow said

"If the Meterax could not beat Sonic, what makes him think he can?" Decoe whispered to Bocoe

"What did you say?" Eggman asked

"Oh, nothing" Decoe said quickly

"You guys are lying!" Bokkun shouted

"Shhhhhh!" Decoe and Bocoe said as they put their hands around Bokkun's mouth

"My newest robot will be perfect, Sonic won't be able to lay a finger on it" Eggman said with a lot of pride

"Sonic won't stand a chance" Decoe said

"Done!

Go get Sonic, my creation!" Eggman said to the silver robot

The robot then flew out the door, Eggman, Decoe, Bocoe, and Bokkun got in their small ship to follow the robot, Rouge flew out to look for something that might amuse her and Shadow ran out to do the same.

Meanwhile, Sonic was sitting on the roof of Tails' new workshop thinking.

**Why is it so hard to talk to Amy the past few weeks and be around her? Do I love her? No, way! Well she is pretty… wait what am I'm saying!? I do love Amy, I mean I don't love Amy. She gets on my nerves at times but do I love her? I did give her a rose, and at that time I did get this nice feeling that seemed like love. Does that mean I do love her? I mean I think of Amy as a friend. Don't I? I'm so confused.**

**Why have I been thinking about her the past few days anyway?!**

**Sonic thought**

Amy was taking a walk but then she saw Sonic and ran inside Tails' workshop.

She climbed the ladder to the roof and sat next to him.

"What's up Sonic?" Amy asked

"You look deep in thought" Amy said

"Oh, just thinking about…." Sonic said trying to make up something

"What happened with the chaos emeralds?" Amy guessed

"Um… yeah" Sonic lied with a sweatdrop

"Me too" Amy said

Amy then realized that Sonic seemed a little sad

"What's wrong Sonic?" Amy asked Sonic

"Oh… it's nothing" Sonic lied

Before Amy could say anything else, a robot came behind them, and after that robot landed, Eggman came too in his little ship

"Hello Sonic" Eggman said

"What do you want Eggman?" Sonic asked while starting to get annoyed

"I want you destroyed, and this robot is going to do that for me" Eggman said while pointing to the robot

Sonic picked up Amy then jumped down from the roof, and so did the robot.

Sonic put Amy down and got in a fighting position, Amy took out her hammer and did the same

"If you want a fight I'll give you one!" Sonic shouted to Eggman

"Robot transform!" Eggman shouted to the robot

The robot then flew in the air and spun in a circle, a light formed around it and when it faded away the robot was about the size of a skyscraper; it had metal armor with lots of weapons underneath and the robot looked like Eggman (figures).

"Go get help, Amy" Sonic said to Amy

"Ok, be careful, Sonic" Amy said before turning around and running to look for everyone

"So Eggman you've gone big on me and I'm not only talking about the robot" Sonic said

"Hey, I'm only like this because I eat a well balanced meal!" Eggman said, he was starting to get very angry

"I'll try to believe that" Sonic said

"Attack!" Eggman shouted in an angry tone

The robot then shot lasers at Sonic, Sonic then started to run towards the robot jumping up to attack it but the robot grabbed Sonic's arm and threw him to the ground

"Ha ha ha ha, revenge** IS** sweet!" Eggman said enjoying himself

Sonic got up but the robot swooped down and kicked him into the ground

"I'm not … through yet" Sonic said in pain but still ready to fight

Sonic did a spin attack on the robot which knocked it down but it quickly got up and flew in air, it swooped towards Sonic but Sonic jumped on the robots back holding on tight while it flew in the air

Amy then came running with everyone else, everyone saw Sonic on the robot

"Sonic be careful!" Amy shouted

The robot then swooped down and Sonic jumped off

"I'll get the X-tornado" Tails said while rushing towards the garage in his workshop

The robot then landed and Knuckles ran to the robot hitting it with his knuckles but all it made were a few dents

"It's too tough" Cosmo said

"We can still win" Sonic said before doing a spin attack on the robot

The robot then started shooting missiles at them, Tails came with the X-tornado shooting lasers at it but it did no good

The robot was about to finish them off until the sky turned red

"What the?" Sonic asked

A big red light came that covered the whole planet, and after that the unexpected happened…

...

_**What happened to them?! Read the next chapter to find out! :D**_


	3. So many questions so little answers

Chapter three

**Chapter three**

**So Many Questions So Little Answers**

"…….what happened?" Sonic said still in pain

Sonic then remembered, he opened his eyes to see Amy lying on the floor

Sonic got up and went over to Amy; he then bent down and started to shake her to wake her up

"Amy are you ok?" Sonic asked

Amy opened her eyes to see Sonic

"I'm fine" Amy said while getting up

Sonic stood up too

"Where is everyone?" Amy asked a little worried

"I don't know but we need to find them and find out where we are" Sonic said before grabbing Amy's hand

Sonic then started to run to find someone to ask for information

Meanwhile not too far away Tails, Cosmo, Cream, and Cheese are facing the same problem…

"Tails I'm scared" Cream said while holding Cheese in her arms

"Don't worry we'll find everyone else some way" Tails said

"I hope they are ok" Cosmo said

"Look, there's a town maybe we can ask someone where we are" Tails said

"Chao chao!" said the happy Cheese

When they arrived at the town they saw this lady with a baby sitting on a bench

"Excuse me, could you tell us where we are?" Cream asked

"Oh, your in Mobius" the lady said

"We are!" Tails said in disbelief

"Yep" the lady said before going back to her baby

Tails, Cream, Cheese, and Cosmo kept walking

"Tails, isn't your planet called Mobius?" Cosmo asked

"Yes… maybe we are in Mobius" Tails said

"But this place looks so high tech than where we live!" Cream said

The place had buildings so high you could barley see the sky and yet not so many people, it looked like their town but sooo different

"I think it is" Cosmo said

"Well I've never seen this part of Mobius" Tails said

"When we find Sonic let's ask him, I bet he has been through the whole planet of Mobius already" Cream said

"Chao chao chao" Cheese said

Somewhere on the beach Eggman, Shadow, Rouge Decoe, Bocoe, and Bokkun are lost

"How did I get stuck here with you guys?" Rouge said in disgust

"We need to figure out where are we, and how did we get here" Shadow said

"And does this place have any candy!?" Bokkun asked in excitement

"I'll fly up to find a city" Rouge said

Rouge then flew in the air to look around, in a few minutes she came back

"There's a city up ahead, not too far" Rouge said

"Let's go!" Eggman said

Everyone got up and ran towards the city, when they got there they were in shock

"This place is so huge!" Decoe said

"Is this our planet?" Bokkun asked

"It's amazing" Rouge said

Eggman grew a big smile on his face

"This is a perfect place; I think I'll rule over this planet instead… Decoe, Bocoe, Shadow, Rouge, and Bokkun let's go" Eggman said

"See ya" Rouge said getting ready to take off

"Wait, where are you going?" Eggman asked

"Since this place is so beautiful, I bet the jewelry is just the same" Rouge said with a sly smile before taking off

"I would get candy instead" Bokkun said

"Suit yourself, guys let's go" Eggman said

"Bye Doctor" Shadow said

"Where are you going!?" Eggman asked

But Shadow didn't say anything he just turned around and ran off

"Who needs you, let's go" Eggman said before running off with his henchmen

Sonic and Amy are wondering through a forest looking for some help

"Sonic, we're lost aren't we?" Amy asked

"…Yep" Sonic said

Sonic then heard something

"Hide behind a tree, I here someone coming" Sonic said to Amy before running behind a tree, so did Amy

Sonic was right, someone was coming but who it was, was unexpected

"We are not lost, we just don't know where we are going" said one the figures

Sonic peeked around the tree to see, Vector, Charmy, and Espio.

Sonic then jumped in front of them, but also scaring them

"What are you guys doing here?" Sonic asked

"Man Sonic, you almost gave me a heart attack" Vector said

Amy then came out

"I remember you guys" Amy said

"Hey Sonic, as you can see we're kinda lost" Charmy said

"No we are not!" Vector shouted

"Yes we are!" Charmy shouted back

"Here we go, again" Espio said

All Amy, Sonic, and Espio could do was watch them fight.

After a few minutes of bickering, Amy finally stepped in.

"We are not lost now hush up or I'll knock you out!" Vector shouted at Charmy

"Not if I knock you out first!" Charmy shouted at Vector

"If you don't stop I'll knock both of you guys out!!" Amy shouted with her hammer in her hands

"Ah, you don't need too do that!" Charmy said in a scared voice and with a sweatdrop

"We've stopped!" Vector said with a sweatdrop

Amy took back her hammer, Sonic and Espio sighed in relief

"Would you guys like to come with us?" Sonic asked

"Huddle!" Vector shouted

Charmy and Espio then came to Vector; all Amy and Sonic could hear were whispers.

After a few seconds they all faced Sonic and Amy

"Sure Sonic we'll come" Vector said

"Alright, just don't get in the way" Sonic said before turning around and walking off

"And don't start getting some weird plans" Amy said before doing the same thing

"We won't" Espio, Charmy, and Vector said in unison

Then the Chaotix followed Sonic and Amy, after a few minutes later they were finally out of the forest

"See, told you that turning left than right would lead us out" Amy said

"Whatever" Sonic said while pushing Amy a little with his elbow

Amy started to laugh before doing the same

"You guys still there?" Sonic asked while turning around to see the Chaotix

"Yeah" Vector said

"You still want to stick around with us?" Amy asked

"If we get separated that will only lead to trouble" Espio said

"Ok" Amy and Sonic said in unison before turning around

Everyone then continued to walk

"Hey, guys Sonic took her on a date once, right?" Charmy whispered to Vector and Espio

"Yeah so?" Espio asked while whispering

"Just asking" Charmy whispered

"Now I know why, it's heartwarming to see them together" Vector whispered

"Vector don't start" Espio whispered

"And I think Sonic needs a little push to tell her how he really feels" Vector whispered to his team

"But you don't even know if he likes her, Vector" Charmy whispered back

"I know love when I see it, I too am in love" Vector whispered

"Are you going to do something like what you did with Tails and Cosmo, Vector?" Charmy asked while whispering

"Hey, yeah" Vector whispered starting to get a good idea

"Why did you ask that?" Espio asked while whispering to Charmy

"I know how hard it is not to be able to tell your love how you feel" Vector whispered while holding back tears

"Vector no, last time we tried doing this we wrecked their party" Espio whispered

"Let's think of some ways to get them together" Vector whispered totally ignoring him

**It's hopeless to talk to someone who doesn't make sense! Espio thought**

"Oh no" Charmy whispered

Meanwhile with Rouge…

"Where is this town keeping their jewels?" Rouge said

After a few minutes later she saw someone who looked familiar, she flew down behind the person and realized that it was Knuckles.

"Hey Knuckles long time no see" Rouge said while tapping Knuckles on his shoulder

Knuckles knew that voice any where, when he turned around he saw that he was right

"What are you doing here?" Knuckles asked not looking happy to see her even though Rouge was happy to see him

"Aren't you happy to see me?" Rouge asked giving him her best pose

Knuckles did not answer

"Are you still a hothead?' Rouge asked coming out of the pose to putting her hands on her hips

"Are you still a jewel thief?" Knuckles asked

"You know Knuckles let's put the past behind and start a new" Rouge suggested

Knuckles was not sure he could trust Rouge

"Think about it" Rouge said getting ready to take off

Knuckles was going to think about it for sure

"Oh and Knuckles" Rouge said

"What?" Knuckles asked

"You still look really cute when you're mad" Rouge said before giving him a kiss on the cheek, and flying off

"You're batty and crazy!!" Knuckles shouted at her while his face turned the color of his skin

With Tails, Cosmo, Cheese, and Cream…

"This does not make sense" Cream said

"We need answers and lots of them" Cosmo said

"Maybe that person can help us" Tails said with doubt in his voice

They then ran to the person

"Excuse me ma'ma" Cream said

When the person turned around Tails and Cream knew who it was… it was Blaze

...

_**Getting interasting, isn't it? :) Don't flame!**_


	4. The Present and the Future Unite

Chapter four

**Chapter four**

**The Present and the Future Unite**

"Blaze!!" Cream and Tails said in unison

"Cream and Tails!!" Blaze said in shock

"Cosmo!" Cosmo said

They all looked at her with confusion

"What?" Cosmo asked

"What are you guys doing here?" Blaze asked

"And who is she?" Blaze asked while pointing to Cosmo

"We don't know how we got here" Cream said

"And this is Cosmo" Tails said

"Hi" Blaze said

"Cosmo this is Blaze" Tails said

"I know you guys screamed it right next to me" Cosmo said while laughing

"She is a princess" Cream said while doing a twirl

"Wow… it's nice to meet you, your highness" Cosmo said while doing a curtsy

"Please, call me Blaze and don't do the curtsy" Blaze said

"Tails… that means if Blaze is here we're in the future!" Cream said starting to get the picture

"But Blaze could be in the past" Tails suggested

"Nope you guys are in the future" Blaze said

Suddenly Silver came running in, he stopped in front of Blaze

"Sorry I'm late" Silver said before noticing Tails, Cream, and Cosmo

"Who are you guys?" Silver asked

"I'll explain" Blaze said to Silver

"We will too" Tails said

Meanwhile with Sonic and Amy…

Sonic, Amy, Vector, Charmy, and Espio are sitting down (taking a break) on the grass in a meadow with lots of flowers

"FLOWERS, FLOWERS, AND MORE FLOWERS!!" Charmy shouted before laying down on them

"Hey Sonic… Espio, Charmy, and me will be right back" Vector said

"What?" Espio asked

"Let's go" Vector said while picking up Charmy

"Wait I want to stay with the flowers!" Charmy cried

Espio followed

"But" Sonic said but they were already too far for them to hear him

Vector stopped at a tree, and then he put Charmy down

"I got a plan to get Sonic and Amy together, and since Amy already loves Sonic this should be easy" Vector said with glee

"I'll be right back flowers" Charmy cried

"What is your plan?" Espio asked trying to sound interested

"Alright… we get a rope, tie it around a tree, put this shoe (I got from the shoe store we passed) at the end of the rope, then one of us will pretend we're hurt, Amy and Sonic will come, someone let's go of the rope and the shoe will hit Amy in the back then she will fall on top of Sonic, the two will start blushing and if we are lucky Sonic will tell the truth, then they will live happy forever!" Vector said admiring his own plan

"But Vector the shoe will fall …" Espio warned but Vector was already getting the rope ready

"This can not end well" Charmy said

After a minute or two…

"What are they doing?" Amy asked

"Help, help!!" a voice called out

"It's Charmy!" Sonic said while getting up and running towards him, Amy did too

When they got there Charmy was holding his knee with Vector beside him

"What happened?" Sonic asked bending down to Charmy

"He tripped and cut his knee" Vector lied

"In flowers?" Amy asked not buying it

"Uh… some have thorns you know" Vector lied with a sweatdrop

"Let me see" Sonic said to Charmy

"Uh… it hurts too much to let go" Charmy lied

Vector gave a signal to Espio to let go of the rope

"Here it goes" Espio whispered to himself

Espio then gave Charmy the signal

"Hey it's all better, thanks Sonic" Charmy said quickly while standing up

"Ok" Sonic said with a sweatdrop

Sonic then stood up, and Espio let go of the rope with his eyes shut (he didn't want to see what happens)

The shoe then fell on Amy's head!

"Ow!" Amy shouted in pain

She fell on the ground and Sonic bent down to her

"Are you ok?" Sonic asked very worried

Vector picked up the shoe quickly

Amy opened her eyes to see Sonic in front of her, she started to blush a little

"Yeah" Amy said still blushing

Sonic found himself holding Amy's hands; Sonic could tell he was blushing and he could see Amy was too.

"T-that thing hit you pretty hard" Sonic said trying to break the silence

"Yeah but with you around I'm feeling better already" Amy said, she could tell she was turning the color of the world's brightest red

Vector, Charmy, Espio were watching from behind a tree

"Told you my plan will work" Vector whispered with a big smile

"Oh whatever" Charmy and Espio whispered in unison

"We should do this more often, but we still need to work on Sonic and Amy before we move on to anyone else" Vector whispered before looking at Sonic and Amy again

"Can you get up?" Sonic asked Amy

"Yeah it didn't hit me that hard" Amy said

"But what did hit me?" Amy asked

"Don't know" Sonic said

"Amy, are you ok?" Vector said coming towards Amy with Charmy and Espio

"Yeah" Amy said

"That's good" Espio said very relived

"We better keep moving" Sonic said while helping Amy up

"Where's Charmy?" Amy asked

"Yeah!!" Charmy shouted

Everyone turned to see Charmy flying all across the meadow

"Charmy!" Vector shouted

"Looks like we have to catch him" Sonic said before he ran off

"Sonic wait for me!" Amy said while running to follow Sonic

Vector and Espio ran trying to follow Sonic, Amy, and Charmy

Meanwhile with Cosmo, Cream, Tails, Blaze, Sliver, and Cheese…

"And that's when we ended up here" Tails said to Blaze and Silver

"Well, you guys are in the future alright" Blaze said

"Blaze, how do you know them?" Silver asked

"One day I went to the past some how" Blaze said

"I think I can figure out how you meet them now" Silver said

"This does not make since" Cosmo said

"Chao chao" Cheese agreed

Suddenly they saw Shadow run right past them

"Was that Shadow?" Cream asked

"Who is that?" Silver and Blaze said in unison

"Lets go" Tails said before running off

Cream, Cosmo, Blaze, Silver, and Cheese followed him, when they found Shadow he was standing by a building

"Shadow!" Cosmo shouted

"You guys are here too?" Shadow asked as they stopped in front of him

"Yeah" Cream said

Shadow then looked towards Blaze and Silver

"Who are you guys?" Shadow asked

"This is Silver and I'm Blaze" Blaze said

"Who are you?" Silver asked Shadow

"…I'm Shadow… Shadow the hedgehog" Shadow said while giving them a glare

Silver and Blaze shivered

"Why were you going so fast like you were in a hurry?" Tails asked

"I was looking for Sonic, Eggman said he was going to try and take over this planet" Shadow said

"Actually Shadow this is the same planet we live on" Cream corrected

"What, how?" Shadow asked

"Tell you later, but what about Eggman?" Blaze asked

"Eggman said he wanted to take over this… place" Shadow repeated

"Who is Eggman, is that short for Eggman Nega?" Silver asked

"I'll explain" Blaze said to Silver

"Hopefully we'll find Sonic soon" Cosmo said

Everyone then heard a crash

"What's going on?" Silver asked

Everyone ran to where they heard the crash

Sonic, Amy, Espio, Charmy, and Vector are now in the town and they heard the crash too

"What the?" Sonic asked

"Let's find out what it was" Espio said

Everyone then ran to where the sound came from (it was pretty hard because of all the running and screaming people), when they got there they saw Eggman in this robot

"So Sonic I finally find you" Eggman said

"Oh great you're here too?" Amy asked

"There's that egg person!" Charmy said

"It's Eggman for your information!!" Eggman shouted in anger

"Yeah yeah, let's get this over with" Sonic said

"After I'm through you and your smart mouth will be history" Eggman said to Sonic

"Eggman, you're on!" Amy and Sonic said in unison

"Hey wait, I'm out numbered!" Eggman said

"To bad" Vector said

"But I can still win" Eggman said just before shooting electricity out of the robots arm

"Move out the way!" Sonic shouted to everybody

"Stand still so I can kill you!" Eggman demanded

"Dream on!" Sonic said before going into a spin attack

Sonic then hit the robot in the head and it almost fell, Amy was hitting it at the legs with her hammer, Vector using is fire breathing to make the robots feet stick to the ground, Espio was throwing explosives at it, and Charmy stinging it with his needle

"I'm stuck!" Eggman said trying to move but the robots legs were stuck to the ground

"Your robot looks wrecked" Amy said

"Do you give up Eggman?" Sonic asked

"Never, I still have a secret weapon" Eggman said

Eggman then pressed a button and he flew out in a smaller ship

"See ya rodent!" Eggman shouted at Sonic before disappearing

"Man he got away" Espio said

"We'll see him again" Sonic said

"Sonic is that you?" a voice from behind them asked

They turned around to see Knuckles

"Hey Knux, at least we found someone else we know" Sonic said starting to feel better

"Do you know where we are?" Knuckles asked

"No" Amy said

"I still remember you guys" Knuckles said looking at the Chaotix

"He he, hey Knuckles" Vector said, a little scared

"We're sorry for what we did to your face last time" Charmy said

"What did you guys do?" Amy asked

"That's ancient history now" Espio said with a sweatdrop

"I think it came from over here!" another voice said behind them

They turned around to see Tails, Cream, Silver, Blaze, Cosmo, Shadow, and Cheese running towards them

"Sonic!" Tails shouted

They then stopped in front of Sonic, Amy, Vector, Espio, Knuckles, and Charmy

"Sonic!?" Blaze asked

"Blaze!?" Sonic asked

"Amy!?" Blaze asked

"Blaze!?" Amy asked

"Here we go again" Cosmo said

"You guys are here too?" Blaze asked

"Could someone tell me who these guys are?" Silver asked

"Look a silver hedgehog" Charmy said

"Shadow you were sent here too?" Knuckles asked

"Time to tell all of our stories over again" Cream said with a sweatdrop

"Chao" Cheese said

"What is going on?" Silver asked really confused

Suddenly Rouge landed right in front of Knuckles

"Ah, Rouge!" Knuckles said in shock

"Oh great, Miss Wannabe is here" Amy said to Rouge

"Oh it's pinky" Rouge said to Amy, they gave each other a mean glare

"This just keeps getting weird" Tails said

After a lot of questions were answered they went to the park to catch up on what's happening in the future and present, all the boys were talking while sitting in the grass and the girls were talking while sitting at the tables.

"So you think Eggman Nega is the one who sent the robot?" Sonic asked

"Yeah" Silver said

"I guess Eggman Nega is the future Eggman" Shadow said

"Guess so" Knuckles said

"So we're in the future?" Charmy asked

"This is cool!" Charmy said

"But how did we get here?" Vector asked

"And why only us?" Espio asked

"We'll find that out in due time" Tails said

With the girls…

"Maybe you guys were sent here for a reason" Blaze suggested

"Maybe" Cream said

"So Cosmo how are you and Tails doing?" Amy said totally changing the subject

"We're still going strong" Cosmo said (Tails and Cosmo are dating now)

"That's good" Amy said while looking down at the table, she wished Sonic and her were like Tails and Cosmo

"So Blaze... Silver looks like a good match for you" Amy continued

"What are you talking about?" Blaze said trying to hide her face because she was blushing a little

"It's time for the future queen to get a future king, if you know what I mean" Amy said

"Don't talk of such nonsense" Blaze said with her arms crossed and still blushing

"So Amy how is it going with you and… Sonic" Cream said a little scared to ask because she didn't want to hurt Amy's feelings

Amy just put her head down on the table and sighed

"I'm sorry for asking Amy" Cream said feeling horrible

"Don't worry Cream, I'm sure that someday Sonic will say he loves me, but all I have to do is wait" Amy said while lifting her head up

"Hey, Rouge you've been very quiet" Cosmo said to Rouge who was sitting by Blaze

"Well what is there to say?" Rouge asked

"You could tell us who you like" Cream suggested

"When pigs float on water" Rouge said

"But Rouge… you already float" Amy said to Rouge

"Who you calling a pig?!" Rouge shouted with anger

"You're already pink and you act like a pig, you might already be one" Rouge said to Amy

Amy took out her hammer

"Don't start fighting guys "Cosmo said

Amy and Rouge gave each other a mean glare then Amy took back her hammer and Rouge went to doing her nails, suddenly everyone then heard screaming in the swimming pool building next to them

"What was that?" Amy said while standing up

"Let's go find out" Sonic said before running in

Everyone followed, when they went in no one was there

"Weird" Rouge said

"Let's keep looking" Sonic said before starting to walk, everyone else did the same

"Before we heard screaming now there is not even a peep" Silver said

"Ssshh" Sonic said

"What is it?" Blaze asked

"You hear something?" Sonic asked

"Hey… Yeah" Rouge said

Sonic then heard the clinging noise getting a little louder the closer they got to the water

"It's in the w-water" Sonic said trying not to get close to the water

"But what is it, is the real question" Espio said

"Maybe a shark" Charmy said in excitement

"A s-shark" Amy said a little frightened

Sonic then got closer to see what was it, but as soon as he did a big robotic tentacle grabbed him

"Ahhh!!" Sonic shouted in pain

"Sonic!!" Amy screamed

Shadow then did a chaos spear on the robot but it did nothing, Silver tried making the robot let go by using his psychic powers but it was too strong

The robot then took Sonic under water

"Sonic!" Cosmo shouted

"Let go of him! Amy shouted to the robot before she through a hammer at it

The robot then got hit in the head with the hammer which made it bring Sonic out when it fell in the water

"It's hard to breath, guys help me!" Sonic shouted

"Ok, Silver try opening the tentacle while using psychic and Shadow start attacking it to weaken it" Tails said

"Got it" Sliver and Shadow said in unison

"Ok… now!" Blaze shouted

Silver and Shadow did what they were told

"Chaos spear!!" Shadow said as he threw a bunch of spears at the robot

"You let him go!" Silver said as he used his psychic powers

The robot couldn't take it, the robot then through Sonic in the air and started shooting lasers from it's eight tentacles, Sonic landed on top of a water slide trying to catch his breath, after he caught his breath he did a spin attack on the robot to make it stop.

The robot stopped but then it went under the water, Sonic jumped down to where everyone else was

"Oh Sonic, are you ok?" Amy asked as she ran over to Sonic and hugged him

"I've felt better but I'll live" Sonic said to Amy

"Guys I don't think its over yet" Cream said

The water then started to bubble

"Is it getting ready to explode?" Vector asked

"You think?" Knuckles asked

Everyone then heard beeping

"Ah, everybody get out of here!!" Sonic shouted, everyone started running towards the entrance except for Sonic and Amy

"Sonic come on" Amy said to Sonic

"I'll take care of this robot you guys go ahead" Sonic said

"But-" Amy said

"Come on Amy" Blaze said while grabbing Amy's hand and running

Everyone then started to run for the door, everyone ran out and the robot exploded, everyone jumped for cover.

The explosion destroyed the whole swimming pool and part of the park

"Is everyone here?" Silver asked while coughing

"I'm here" Blaze said

"Me too" Cream said

"Chao" Cheese said

"Yuck, that dumb explosion messed up my makeup!" Rouge said very furious

"I'm fine" Amy said trying not to laugh at Rouge

"I'm ok too" Tails said

"I'll make it" Cosmo said

"That was awesome, let's do it again!!" Charmy said while jumping

"Such childish behavior" Shadow said

"That was amazing" Espio said

"That explosion made me turn black" Vector said while brushing up

"Where's Sonic?" Amy said starting to panic

Everyone then saw Sonic come out, but just when everyone was happy Sonic fell to the ground

"Sonic!!" Amy and everyone (except Shadow) else cried in fear

Everyone ran to Sonic and saw that he was unconscious

Later that day…

Sonic woke up to find himself in a hospital

Sonic then sat up and saw three doctors working on some computers

"Hello Sonic" a doctor said while coming over to him

"How you feeling?" the doctor asked while checking his ears

"Fine, I guess" Sonic said feeling a little uncomfortable

"Do you remember what happened?" the doctor said while taking Sonic's pulse by taking his hand

"A little" Sonic said

"Alright Sonic… you are just fine, all you needed was rest" the doctor said

Sonic then jumped out the bed

"Let me get your friends" the doctor said while opening the door

Sonic still was a little confused on what happened but what's the point of asking now?

Amy was the first to come in, and as soon as she saw Sonic she ran towards him giving him a big hug

"Sonic I'm so happy your ok" Amy said trying not to cry

"It's ok Amy you don't have to cry" Sonic said while laughing a little

"Thank goodness you're safe Sonic" Blaze said

"I knew he'd make it, Sonic is my best friend, and he has never been down for the count" Tails said while patting Sonic's shoulder

"Hey Sonic did you and the robot wrestle?" Charmy said while doing punches to the bed

"I guess you could say that" Sonic said

"I wonder does the fire robot we fought with has any connection with the robot we saw today" Silver said to Blaze

"There's something to think about" Blaze said

"Fire robot… that is awesome" Charmy said while sitting on Vectors nose

"How many times do I have to tell you to get off of my nose!?" Vector asked while shaking Charmy off

"Now that we know Sonic is ok, we can go back to looking for clues" Espio said

"And how can we do that?" Knuckles asked with his arms crossed

"We have to do something that is very hard for you… thinking" Rouge said to Knuckles

"What, do I look dumb to you?!" Knuckles shouted with anger

"Maybe" Rouge whispered while laughing

Everyone then noticed that it seemed like steam was coming out of Knuckles

"Come on guys we better get out of here before Knuckles becomes the first person to explode from anger" Sonic said

Everyone except Knuckles (and Shadow) started to laugh

...

_**Let's just say that Shadow smiled. lol X)**_


	5. Trying to Figure Things Out

Chapter five

**Chapter five**

**Trying To Figure things out**

"Hey guys I forget to tell you that when I was battling the robot I saw two letters on there" Sonic said

"Maybe those letters stand for a name" Blaze suggested

"What were the letters?" Amy asked Sonic

"D and O" Sonic said

"D and O?" Cosmo said while thinking

"Doritos and oreos?!" Charmy guessed

"Why in the world would it be that?" Rouge asked

"I'm hungry, so sue me" Charmy said while pouting

"Me too" Cream said

"Look there's a place where you can get something to eat" Silver pointed out

"Let's go!" Charmy said in excitement

Everyone went in and ordered something, everyone sat together

"So where should we look?" Blaze asked Sonic

"What do you mean?" Sonic asked

"Well we need to find clues" Blaze said

"This is almost like the missions we get Vector" Charmy said

"Not really, we're not getting paid" Vector said very disappointed

"Maybe it was Eggman Nega's robot" Silver suggested

"Or Eggman's" Amy said

"Eggman is here too?" Knuckles asked

"Yeah" Espio said

"Do you think they're working together again?" Tails asked

"That would be horrible" Cream said in a worried tone

"I don't think they've found each other" Knuckles said

"Man we are out of answers" Sonic said while putting his head on the table

"If we try to look for clues that could take days and we don't have that long" Silver said

"Hey what's that?" Cream said pointing to the vending machine

"A machine where you get drinks" Rouge said in a smart mouth tone

"No look closer" Cream said

Everyone then looked at it some more and saw that Cream had found something; there was a white piece of paper hanging out.

Sonic ran to it and took it out, everyone else then came over to Sonic and he read it out loud

"Dear Sonic and rest,

Prepare for your doom, there is no where to hide or run because when you find out what we are up to it will be too late.

P.S- an old friend from-DO" Sonic read to everyone

Everyone fell silent; no one knew who it was from

But Amy then saw something

"Hey look there's that D and O again" Amy pointed out

"Your right" Vector said

"So the person who sent the robot also wrote this letter" Tails said

"Hey Blaze I just remembered something!" Silver said

"What?" Blaze asked

"When we were fighting that fire robot I remember seeing D and O on the side of it" Silver said

"This is so cool" Charmy said very excited

"But now we need to find out what D and O mean" Espio said

"Could it be Eggman?" Sonic asked

"Maybe" Blaze said

"Or Eggman Nega" Silver said

"Well we need to quit asking questions and get some answers" Shadow said

"He's right" Rouge said

They then walked out after eating (they didn't have to pay since princess Blaze was with them).

"Where should we start is my big question" Sonic said

"To look for Eggman" Vector said

Just after he said that, two big robots came and landed right in front of them, everyone in the restraint came outside to see

"Sonic, Blaze, and Silver we finally found you" Eggman said

"Looks like he found us" Cosmo said

"What do you mean we, Eggman?" Blaze asked

The top of the second robot then opened, everyone gasped it was Eggman Nega!

"Yes we are back again" Eggman Nega said

"Gosh now there are two egg people!" Charmy said in shock

"It's Dr. Eggman and Eggman Nega!!" Eggman shouted back getting angry

Sonic looked back to see all the scared faces on the people

**We have to get Eggman and Eggman Nega away from these innocent people**

**Sonic thought**

"Eggman and Eggman Nega are unbeatable!" Bokkun said very confident

"Go Eggman!" Decoe cheered

"Go Eggman Nega!" Bocoe cheered

"We have to lead them away from the town or people are going to get hurt" Sonic said to Blaze

"Your right" Blaze said

"I got a plan" Tails said

"Hope it works" Shadow said

"Sonic you distract them by doing whatever you want, then if you get them mad they might follow you, and then you can lead them to the beach so they are nowhere near a town or near people, we will meet you there later" Tails said

"Got it, this should be fun" Sonic said while smiling

Sonic then went over to the robots

"So I see you put a lot of time on these" Sonic said while leaning on the robot with one hand

"Yes we did" Eggman said trying to figure out what Sonic was up to

"You put a lot of time on something I'm just going to destroy?" Sonic asked

"Man, that's is very smart" Sonic said being sarcastic

"You smart mouth rodent, how dare you say that to us!" Eggman Nega shouted

He tried to step on Sonic by using his robot but Sonic was too fast

"Nah nah!" Sonic said before taking off in the direction of the beach

"Let's go get him" Eggman said

They then turned their robots around to follow Sonic

"Let's go!" Tails said to everyone

Everyone then followed Tails.

Sonic has just made it to the beach with Eggman and Eggman Nega behind him

"Now I have to wait on Tails and the rest" Sonic said while stopping, Eggman and Eggman Nega stopped too

"What are you up to?" Eggman asked Sonic

"Nothing" Sonic said starting to see Tails and the others

"We have no time for games" Eggman Nega said

"Well that's too bad I like to play games" Charmy said

Eggman turned around to see Tails and everyone else

"So you are trying to out number us" Eggman said

"Well it won't work, this robot can destroy you all" Eggman Nega said

"Well let's test it out" Sonic said

The two robots then started to shoot missiles, luckily everyone dodged them

"You are no match for these two powerful machines!" Eggman shouted

"We'll turn you into ashes!" Eggman continued

"You're done for!" Eggman said

"Eggman, could you please stop talking?" Sonic asked

"Quit egging him on and let's take these robots out!" Knuckles shouted

"…"Egging"—good one, Knux!" Sonic said before laughing

"Ughhh…" Knuckles groaned

Knuckles then grabbed Sonic's hand and jumped in the air, they then started spinning really fast and they turned into the shape of a ball

"What on earth?" Eggman Nega asked

Sonic and Knuckles then hit Eggman's robot at full force, it made Eggman's robot fall to the ground and also leaving a hole in the robot's chest

"You shall pay for that" Eggman Nega said before making the robot shoot bombs while spinning

"That was my idea" Bokkun said from Eggman's robot that was starting to get up

"Ahhh, it's hard to try and avoid the bombs!" Amy said

"I'll handle this" Blaze said

Blaze then ran up to Eggman Nega's robot and jumped in the air shooting fireballs

"You want to play tough ok let's go" Eggman Nega said while turning the robot towards Blaze getting ready to shoot bombs at her

"Oh no you don't" Silver said

Silver then used psychic to stop the cannons from shooting

"Hey what's going on?" Eggman Nega asked

There were to many bombs inside that the robot then blew up

"Ahhh!!" Eggman Nega shouted as he landed on the beach sand

"Thanks" Blaze said to Silver after she landed

"No problem" Silver said

Blaze started to blush a little

"We're not through yet" Eggman said while shooting fire out of the robots arms

"Ahhh!!" Cream screamed getting ready to be hit by fire

"Don't worry Cream!" Amy said while picking up Cream and running to somewhere safe

"Thank you Amy" Cream said very happy

"Your welcome" Amy said happy that Cream was ok

"Alright now it's my turn" Rouge said before going to the robot and doing a spin kick to break off one of its arms

"Do you know how long it took me to build this arm!!" Eggman shouted, very furious

"I would like to know how long it will take for you to shut your mouth!" Amy shouted to Eggman

Eggman then smelt smoke

"Uh… Decoe do you smell something burning?" Eggman asked

"Hey yeah" Decoe said starting to panic

Eggman then looked at the robot's screen to that Vector was breathing fire at his robot

"System is burning up must evacuate imminently, system will explode in 15 seconds!" said the machine in the robot

"Ahhh!!" Eggman, Decoe, Bocoe, and Bokkun shouted

They then opened the top of the robot and jumped out, everyone ran for cover

The robots then exploded (don't worry Eggman Nega is safe) but right after all the sand stopped rushing like a hurricane everyone noticed that the sky started turning a light black

"W-what's going on Sonic?" Amy asked Sonic

"Don't know but it can't be good" Sonic said

"We'll find out" Shadow said

Everyone then saw that a hurricane was coming

"Ahhh!" Amy screamed

"Everyone hide behind something!!" Espio shouted

Cream, Cheese, and Charmy hid behind big rocks and everyone else hid behind trees or a pile of bushes

"Ahhh!!" Sonic said struggling to hang on

To make matters worst everyone then saw a big black hole sucking up everything

"I want to go home!!" Cream cried

"Ahhh!!" Amy screamed as she was sucked into the black hole

"Amy!!" Sonic shouted in fear as he let go to save Amy, he was then sucked in too

"Sonic!" Tails shouted, before he too was sucked in

"Ah, I'm coming Tails!!" Cosmo said while she let go to go save Tails, she then went into the black hole

"We have to go save them!" Blaze said while she let go

"I'm coming too" Silver said before letting go

"Don't forget me!!" Knuckles said while letting go

"I know I will regret this" Rouge said before letting go

Everyone then let go and was sucked into the hole, Eggman and them were sucked up too even though they didn't want to go

When everyone was in, the hole closed and everything was back at its normal spot and weather.

Sonic woke up to see that they were in a place that had different colors as the walls, the ceiling, and the floor

"Is everyone ok?" Sonic asked while trying to get up

"I'm ok" Amy said

"Chao" Cheese said

"Cosmo are you ok?" Tails asked while helping Cosmo get up

"Yeah, I always feel better when I see that you are ok" Cosmo said before giving Tails a kiss on the cheek, Tails started to blush

"I've felt way better" Vector said

"Hmph" Shadow said while getting up

"I'll make it" Blaze said

"I feel like throwing up" Rouge said while holding her stomach and mouth

"Just don't throw up on me" Knuckles said while backing up

"That was just like a rollercoaster!" Charmy said while jumping in the air

"Now I know how being in a blender feels" Silver said while holding his head

"Don't remind me of blenders" Cream said remembering the incident she had with a blender on Chris' world

"I'll be fine in the next hour" Espio said

"What a ride" Bokkun said

"What happened?" Eggman Nega asked

"We failed that's what happened!" Eggman said very angry

"At least we didn't lose are parts like last time" Bocoe said to Decoe

"Yeah" Decoe said

"Oh great, you guys are here too?" Sonic asked

"It's not like we're happy to see you ether, Sonic" Eggman said

"Let's stop fighting and find out where we are" Amy said

"You're not the boss of us" Bokkun said

"Well, I'm bigger and smarter than you, so that at least makes me the boss of you" Amy said to Bokkun

Everyone then started fighting and yelling, but Cosmo couldn't take all the fighting

"STOP!!" Cosmo screamed

Everyone then looked at her

"Could we please stop fighting and work together…please?" Cosmo asked

"We can work together as long as Eggman and is crew are ten yards away from us" Sonic said with his arms crossed

"Sonic please" Cosmo pleaded

Sonic then took a sigh

"Fine" Sonic said

"Thank you" Cosmo said starting to feel better

Everyone then started to walk around the strange place.

"Does anyone have an idea of where we are?" Sonic asked

"A rainbow?" Charmy guessed

"Hey, maybe there is a pot of gold around here!" Charmy said getting excited

**This kid makes Knuckles look like Einstein**

**Rouge thought**

"Ok… let's move to the question on, how do we get out of here?" Knuckles asked

"We can go through the door" Vector said

Everyone saw that there was a door in front of them

"Odd" Amy said

"I never knew rainbows had doors" Charmy said

"We are not in a rainbow!" Rouge said getting annoyed

"I'll go in first to see if it's ok" Sonic said

"Why are we even following you guys?" Eggman asked

"Because if you don't, you** will** get in trouble" Espio said

Sonic then opened the door, when he did it was pitch black but he stepped forward and realized that there was a floor and a little bit of light came on when he stepped in

"Come on… let's see what's at the end" Sonic while walking in

Everyone else walked in after him, except for Eggman and Eggman Nega

"You know we shouldn't even be following you" Eggman Nega said

"Yeah we can make it on our own we don't need your help" Eggman said before realizing Decoe, Bocoe, and Bokkun went with them

"Uh… wait, you just can't leave us!" Eggman Nega said before running in to catch up

"You can't forget me… I'm the key to your success!" Eggman said before doing the same

"Don't you mean the end of our success?" Sonic whispered to himself

Everyone walked for about 15 minutes until Sonic stopped; Sonic was in front and everyone else was a little bit far away so everyone didn't realize that he stopped

"There's no more ground" Sonic said

"Hey Sonic wait for us!" Amy shouted

He turned around to see everyone running towards him

"Ahhh, guys stop!" Sonic said with his arms out in front of him

But everyone was running so fast that Eggman tripped and made everyone fall like dominoes down the dark hole

"Ahhhhhhh!!" everyone screamed

They then fell to the ground in a pile, Sonic at the bottom and Cheese at the top

"You guys are probably very comfortable but I'm in pain" Sonic said while trying to get out

"Eggman how much do you weigh!!" Silver shouted in pain

"Chao chao chao!!" Cheese said very happy that he was on top

After everyone got off of Sonic they realized that they were in a building

"This building looks tacky" Amy said

"I think splitting up to find clues is a really a bad idea" Blaze said

So everyone then started to look around staying close to each other so no one will get lost.

Amy then opened a box, and a lot of dust came out

"I guess that no one lives here" Amy said while coughing because of the dust

Amy looked inside and two spiders came out

"Ahhh!!" Amy screamed in terror as she ran to Sonic and hid behind him

"It's ok Amy they're only spiders" Sonic said

"That's what I call funny, you should have seen your face" Rouge said while laughing

"Be quiet" Amy said to Rouge

"This is a test" A voice said from above

Everyone looked up to see no one was there

"To see how strong you have gotten since we last saw you" the voice continued

Everyone then saw that the two spiders started to grow bigger, till they were the size of a boulder

"Ahhh!!" Rouge screamed while backing up, she then turned around and accidentally ran into Knuckles' arms

"Are you ok?" Knuckles asked

Rouge then came out of her daydreaming and pushed out of Knuckles' arms

"Do you really want to know am I ok or are you trying to be fresh, again?" Rouge said with her arms crossed

"What are you talking about!?" Knuckles asked starting to get annoyed

"You know what I mean" Rouge said

"How rude can you get?!" Knuckles asked starting to get really mad

"Could you stop talking and run!?" Tails asked while running up the stairs with everyone else

Knuckles and Rouge then ran up the stairs with everyone else (Tails, Charmy, Cream, Cheese, and Rouge actually flew up)

When they got to the roof they realized that they were at least 480 yards high.

"Don't look down, don't look down" Amy repeditily told herself

Everyone then saw the two spiders come behind them

"Oh, for heavens' sake" Sonic said

"Now what?" Charmy asked

"I would say run but…" Cream said after looking down to the hard cement 480 yards down

"Looks like we have to fight" Knuckles said

"Or we could jump" Charmy said

The spiders then shot out webs

"Ahhh!" Amy screamed as she ran

When Amy opened her eyes she saw that Cream, Cheese, Eggman, Eggman Nega, Bokkun, Decoe, Bocoe, Blaze, Silver, Tails, Cosmo, Charmy, and Vector were stuck to the ground because of the webs

"Gosh, this is really a sticky situation" Sonic said

"We can't let them win, come on!" Knuckles said

Espio disappeared to try and hit them but they saw every move he made, Knuckles tried to slash them with his knuckles but they had eight legs( you know the deal) Amy hit them with some hammers but it only did little damage, and Rouge hit them with some kicks to make them flinch a little.

"Our turn Shadow" Sonic said

Shadow just nodded, and then they went to action.

Sonic and Shadow hit the spiders with punches, kicks, and some special attacks (with the help of Knuckles, Amy, Rouge, and Espio)

The spiders then started to get weaker

"Alright let's finish them off!" Sonic said

Sonic and Shadow then hit the two spiders with a spin attack (this is when they turn into a ball), the two spiders then exploded, and when the smoke was gone there was not even a leg left behind

Sonic and Amy helped everyone get out of the webs that the spiders had shot out

"Yuck" Rouge said

"Now how do we get out of here?" Amy asked

Suddenly everyone saw this big huge white light shine down on them

"I'm starting to see the light" Charmy said

"Are we in heaven?" Charmy asked, he was very scared

"I don't think so" Espio said

The light then became so bright that they could not see, but after that… everyone blacked out

...

_**You just got to love Charmy! XD lol**_


	6. The Mysterious Cave

Chapter Six

**Chapter Six**

**The Mysterious Cave**

Sonic was having this dream about him fighting this big and strong robot, but the dream was too fuzzy so it was hard to see who the robot was, he saw everyone else helping him (even Eggman, Eggman Nega, and his henchmen) fight it but it just kept dodging their attacks, and then finally it fired this big huge beam and then… the dream was over.

Sonic was still not awake yet but he did hear someone calling his name and shaking him slightly

"Sonic wake up" the voice said

"Can you hear me?" the voice continued

Sonic opened his eyes a little to see Amy shaking him to wake him up and everyone else was behind her looking just as worried as she was, but when everyone saw that he was awake their faces started to brighten up. (Eggman, Eggman Nega, and Shadow didn't really show much emotion)

"Thank you, God" Cream said very relived that Sonic was ok

"Sonic, we're so happy your ok" Amy said

"Amy, what happened?" Sonic asked while sitting up

"We sure wish we could tell you Sonic… after that big light we don't know what happened" Tails said

Sonic then looked around to see trees and plants as far as the eye could see

"Let me guess… by what I'm seeing we're in a forest" Sonic said

"Actually we're in a jungle but it's a common mistake" Cosmo said with a smile

"Our life is already a jungle" Sonic said before sighing

Everyone then got up and picked out where they should start first to get out of the jungle, but while they were walking Sonic thought about the dream he had and could it mean something

"Hey Sonic you look worried" Amy said to Sonic

"Yeah, is something wrong?" Cream asked Sonic

"I'm just thinking about this weird dream I had when I was still pasted out" Sonic said

"You had a weird dream too?" Amy asked

"I saw in my dream that I helping you guys fight this huge robot, but there was this one part of my dream where the robot fired this big beam and then it was over" Amy said

"I saw that too, I was one of the ones fighting it" Rouge said

"Me too" Knuckles said

"I saw myself helping out" Cosmo said

"So I guessing that we all saw that big huge beam the robot shot out, that is so cool" Charmy said

"But how did we all get the same dream?" Blaze asked

"Don't know" Shadow said

"I can't believe that in my dream I was helping you!" Eggman said in disgust to Sonic

"Get over it" Bokkun said while eating a candy bar

"You know what I heard?" Silver asked everyone

Everyone then stopped and turned to Silver to hear him

"They say that if more than two people dream the same thing, then the dream was ether real or will become real" Silver said

Everyone then looked at each other

"But those are just stories" Amy said

"Aren't they?" Amy asked Silver

"I know this person that says something like this happened to him and his cousin and his cousin's cousin and his cousin's cousin's cousin, and--" Silver was cut off

"Get on with it!!" Rouge interrupted

"Ok ok… anyway he said they all had the same dream and then the next day their dream came true" Silver continued

"I don't want to fight that big scary robot" Cream cried

"If this does come true then we better say our good-byes now because that robot was big and powerful" Charmy said

Espio then saw Charmy take out a pencil and paper

"What are you doing?" Espio asked

"I'm writing my Will and drawing a picture of my grave, look it has race cars on it" Charmy said as he pointed to the picture of the grave he made

"I'm also letting you have my ninja toys and Vector gets my two dollars" Charmy added

"We aren't going to die" Shadow said

"What do you think Sonic?" Amy asked

"I don't know what is or what isn't going to happen but let's tackle one problem first and that problem is how we get out of here" Sonic said

"I'm with Sonic" Amy agreed

"Me two" Blaze said

"Well we are not going to find our way out by standing here" Tails said

Everyone then continued walking, but after a few minutes they came to a dead end

"Looks like we can't go any further" Silver said

"Wait, something's not right" Shadow said

"He's right… do you really see a dead end in a jungle very often?" Sonic asked

"What do you think, a secret door is here?" Vector said while laughing

Sonic then touched the dead end and felt a handle behind some vines on it; he then pulled the handle and a door opened, inside the door was a secret cave

"Actually I do think there is a secret door" Sonic said

"Uh" Vector said with a sweatdrop

"Sonic, we're not actually going in to look for clues, are we?" Knuckles asked

"Ha, we're not going in to look for clues" Sonic said to Knuckles

"Really, then why are you going in?" Knuckles asked

"I said we were not going in to look for clues, but I didn't say we were not going to look around" Sonic said before going in

"Great" Knuckles said very annoyed

"Sonic you better not be leading us to anything crazy" Eggman said

"He led us to you" Rouge whispering to herself

When they went in, it was light enough for them to see where they were going

"What would a secret cave have in a jungle?" Cosmo asked

"Maybe money" Vector said while getting money signs in his eyes

"Or jewelry" Rouge said with a big smile

"Or maybe a spell to make people fall in love with you" Amy whispered to herself in a sad tone, she wished so much that Sonic will say those three special words

"This is so awesome!" Charmy said

He was flying around so wildly he lost control and bumped into the wall, suddenly the ground started to shake

"Uh… Charmy what did you do?" Decoe asked

"B-bump against this wall" Charmy said while looking back to see that he had pressed against a button on the wall

The ground then started to crack, then it broke, Sonic and the others then had no ground under their feet, and they fell

"Ahhh… hold on!" Amy shouted

"To what?!" Knuckles asked while shouting

"To your mouth and stomach!" Vector shouted

"I knew I should not have had that chocolate bar!" Bokkun shouted

Sonic and the rest then fell deeper and deeper into the hole until they landed in the water at the bottom, with a big splash

"Yuck, I hate water!" Sonic said while getting out of the water quickly

"We all know you do, Sonic" Amy said while laughing and squeezing the water out of her hair and dress

"Least Eggman made us waterproof robots" Bocoe said while getting out

"Yeah, but I am starting to feel a little rusty" Decoe said

"I can't swim, help help!!" Eggman Nega shouted

"You are in the shallow part of the water" Knuckles said

"Oh, I knew that" Eggman Nega said before standing up and getting out of the water with a sweatdrop

"If I fall into water and it messes my makeup one more time, I promise I'll hurt someone" Rouge said while applying new makeup on her face

"Is everyone out?" Cream asked

"Yeah we're all here" Tails said while looking around to see that everyone was now out of the water

"Great now we got to find our way out of here" Knuckles said starting to get a little angry at Sonic

"Hey we'll find our way out" Sonic said with a sweatdrop scared that Knuckles might hit him

"Hey look, it's a fork in the road" Blaze said pointing to the many tunnels ahead of them

"I don't want to split up" Cream said

"Chao" Cheese agreed

"We might have to if we want a chance of getting out of here" Sonic said

"I think so too" Tails agreed

"If we do split I'm going to be with Sonic" Amy said while running over to Sonic

"Amy, Sonic, Cream, Cosmo, Knuckles, and me will go in the cave to the left" Tails said

"And Silver, Vector, Charmy, Espio, Rouge, and me will go in the cave to the right" Blaze said

"And Eggman Nega, Shadow, Decoe, Bocoe, Bokkun, and me will go in the cave in the middle" Eggman said

"If we find a way out, um… yell I guess" Silver said

"Alright let's go" Sonic said

Everyone then entered the caves

"Eggman, are you really going to yell if you find an exit?" Bokkun asked

"Of course not when we find the exit we will escape and leave Sonic and them stuck in the cave" Eggman said

"How?" Decoe asked

"By putting rocks in front of the opening that's how!" Eggman shouted

But Shadow did not like the plan so he made a plan of his own, just in case Eggman's plan did work

With Sonic's group…

"This cave gives me the creeps" Amy said staying close behind Sonic

"Don't worry Amy I won't let anything happen to you" Sonic said to Amy, Amy started to feel a whole lot better

"But it is scary" Cream agreed while holding on to Cheese for comfort

"At least it isn't that dark" Cosmo said

"Hey look" Tails said

Everyone then saw that there were stairs leading downward right in front of them

"This is not a normal cave" Cosmo said

"Yeah, what kind of cave would have stairs?" Knuckles asked

Sonic then stepped on one of the stairs, but when he did the stairs disappeared and turned into a slide

"Ahhh!!" Sonic shouted as he slid down the slide

"Don't worry Sonic I'm coming!!" Amy said as she got on the slide and slid down

"Come on we need to go get them" Cosmo said as she did the same, everyone else followed too

"This slide is probably the longest slide I've ever been on!!" Cream shouted

"This is the first slide I've been on, but it's also the last!!" Knuckles shouted

"This is the weirdest cave I've been in!" Sonic shouted

Sonic and the others then flew out of the slide and were now falling

"I should have known this was coming!" Tails shouted

Sonic and everyone else then landed in some bushes

"What a nightmare… falling in water, falling down out of a slide, and falling into a bush" Sonic said while getting the leaves out of his quills

"Why could we not have landed in a haystack?" Amy asked while taking out the trigs from her hair

"Yeah, what are bushes doing in a cave anyway?" Cosmo asked

"Chao!!" Cheese said while pointing to another cave, but this one was different

"There is a light coming from there" Cream said

"Well, let's find out what is in there" Sonic said while walking towards it

"Or who is in there" Knuckles said before doing the same

With Blaze's group…

Blaze and the others have been walking for a while until they saw a ladder in front of them

"What's a ladder doing here?" Charmy asked

"Let's find out" Blaze said while going up the ladder, everyone did the same (except Rouge, she flew up)

When they got to the top of the ladder, they were then on top of a cliff

"Now what?" Silver asked

"Look" Rouge said

There was a bridge just a few yards to their left

"Let's go" Blaze said while walking to it, everyone followed

"We have to cross this death trap?" Vector said very scared

"I've seen this on movies, we go on, the rope snaps, the bridge falls, we fall, the end" Charmy said looking very worried

"That goes to show that you shouldn't watch so many movies" Blaze said with a smile before going on

"See you on the other side" Rouge said while flying over to the other side waiting for them

"Fine, we'll come" Vector said while going on, Espio and Charmy close behind him

Suddenly the wind started to blow, rocking the bridge side to side

"This happens in movies too!!" Charmy said starting to freak out

"Would you sto-… uh" Silver said

"What's wrong?" Espio asked

"Do you here rushing water" Silver asked while looking down

Everyone the saw tons of water starting to rush in like a herd of bulls

"This is not in any of the movies" Charmy said

"Come on let's hurry up!" Blaze said while starting to run, everyone started to run too

"Hurry up you slow pokes" Rouge said to herself, the water started to get higher

"Ahhh!!" Blaze said as she tripped and fell

"Everyone keep going" Silver said to everyone before trying to get Blaze's foot out of the crack, everyone did as he said

"Silver, just go I'll be fine" Blaze said hoping he would listen to her (for once)

"I'm not leaving you" Silver said

The water then splashed on them, almost making the rope break

"The water is getting higher, leave" Blaze said trying to push Silver away

"I'll never forgive myself if I did that, now try to pull your foot out" Silver said while pulling her foot

Blaze had no idea Silver cared for her so much, she felt so happy and scared at the same time

Even though she wished he would leave her, she did as he said

"Hurry, the water will overtake you guys soon!!" Espio shouted from the other side

"Ow!" Blaze said as her foot was pulled out; Silver then picked her up and ran as fast as he could to the other side

Silver made it to the other side just in time, the water then overtook the bridge and broke it but now the water started to get higher and it started to make a flood everywhere

"Let's go before the water gets above our heads!" Rouge said while running with everyone else

Everyone ran as fast as they could, (Blaze still in Silver's arms) but the water was rising so quickly it was already to their waists

"We're done for!" Vector shouted

"He's right" Charmy said on Vector's back

"Look" Blaze said

Blaze was pointing to another ladder, in front of them

"Let's hurry" Espio said while climbing up the ladder

"You can stay here Blaze" Silver said while putting Blaze on his back

"Now hold on" Silver said

"Ok" Blaze said while wrapping her hands around his neck, Silver then climbed up the ladder, with everyone else

When they got to the top they didn't here the water anymore, they then looked down and saw the water slowly draining away, after a few seconds it was gone

"Strange" Rouge said while smiling, very happy her makeup was not destroyed this time

"Can you stand up?" Silver asked Blaze

"Yeah" Blaze said while getting down

When she was down she hugged Silver

"Thank you" Blaze said while looking Silver in the eyes

"Um… your w-welcome" Silver said a little nervous

"If you're done, let's continue to find a way out of this place" Rouge said while walking, everyone then walked behind her

With Eggman's group…

Eggman and his team mates are walking trying to find the exit and (except Shadow) hoping to find a big boulder so they can trap Sonic and the rest inside the cave

"Are we there yet?" Bokkun asked

"No" Eggman Nega said

"Are we there yet?" Bokkun asked again

"No" Eggman said

"Are we there yet?" Bokkun asked again

"No!!" Eggman and Eggman Nega shouted in unison

"Hey look!" Bocoe said

There was a bright light up ahead

"Let's go!" Bokkun said

When they got there they saw something unthinkable in a 'cave'

"It's… marvelous" Eggman said

There were trees as far as you could see, and the grass was as green as green could be, there was a river and lots of plants, but it was still inside the cave since the walls were rocky

"Wow, this is beautiful" Eggman said while going down a ladder

"Why would a place like this be in a cave?" Bokkun asked while getting off the ladder

After everyone got off, they then started to look around

"Something seems so strange in here but I can't tell what it is" Shadow said

"Isn't this place beautiful?!" a voice said from somewhere

"Who was that?" Eggman Nega asked

Eggman and them then saw Sonic's group

"What, how did they get here!?" Eggman shouted knowing that his plan to lock them inside was now ruined

"Well, well, well… what's up Eggman?" Sonic asked with a smile

"How in the world did you guys get here?" Eggman Nega asked

Sonic and everyone else then heard something

"Look out!" a voice shouted from behind them

Everyone then turned around and saw Charmy flying towards them at full speed

"Move out the way I can't stop!" Charmy shouted

"Ahhh!" Everyone shouted while getting out the way

"Help!!" Charmy shouted

Charmy's stinger then got stuck inside a tree truck

"Get me out of this tree" Charmy whined

"Let me help" Sonic said before pulling Charmy out

"Thanks a bunch Sonic" Charmy said

"Where's Blaze and everyone else?" Cosmo asked

"Charmy!" Vector shouted

"They are right over there" Charmy pointed to Vector who was running towards them with everyone else

"When did you guys get here?" Silver asked

"Just a few minutes ago" Knuckles said

Everyone then felt the ground start to shake

"W-what's going on?" Amy asked

Everyone then saw that the roots of this big huge tree start to move and the branches grow

"Roarrr!!" the tree roared

"See, my theory on everything bad happens when the ground starts to shake is true" Silver said to Blaze

The tree's roots and branches then started to come towards them at a fast speed

"Everybody run!" Vector shouted

"I think this tree had too much sunlight" Sonic said

"Ahhh!!" Rouge screamed as one of the branches caught her leg

"Rouge!" Knuckles shouted

Knuckles then ran over to her and broke through the branch with his fist

"Rouge, are you ok?" Knuckles asked her as he helped her up

"Yeah, I guess" Rouge said

"We have to get out of here!" Sonic said

"Well this tree doesn't want us to!" Shadow said as he broke one of the branches

"There's too many of them!" Blaze said as she through a fireball at one of the roots

"Cosmo look out!" Tails said

"Ahhh!" Cosmo screamed as one of the roots were coming towards her

But Tails ran to her and got in front of her, the root then wrapped around Tails, and took him inside the tree

"Tails!!" Cosmo shouted while forcing back tears

"This tree means business!" Sonic shouted as he was running away from a tree branch

"Are we going to be defeated by a tree?!" Eggman asked

"Your right, we can't let something that looks like a giant piece of broccoli beat us!" Sonic said

"Hey, I got a plan!" Knuckles shouted

Everyone looked at him with astonishment

"What, is it so hard to believe I got a plan?" Knuckles asked

"Um… no of course not, go ahead and say your plan" Rouge said

"Ok… Sonic, Shadow, Silver, and Blaze come here" Knuckles said wondering if Rouge was telling the truth

Sonic, Shadow, Silver, and Blaze did as he said; Knuckles then told him his plan

"Hey, this plan could work" Blaze said

"Wow, way to go Knux" Sonic said while giving him a thumbs- up

"Alright let's go!" Silver said

Everyone then went into action.

"Ok, Shadow, you go left, Silver you go right, and I'll go in the middle!" Sonic said to them both

Sonic, Shadow, and Silver went in their directions

"Don't get your roots tied in a knot" Shadow said as he tied about five of the trees roots together

Sonic and Silver did the same, they kept tying until all the roots and branches were tied together

"Alright it's time to take you out!" Silver said as he used his psychic powers to hold the tree so it couldn't move

"Blaze, you're on!" Sonic said to Blaze

Blaze then jumped high in the air; she then made this big huge fireball

"Feel the power of fire!" Blaze shouted, she then threw the fireball at the tree

"Roarrrrrrrrrrr!!" the tree shouted as it was burned up in flames, when the flames were gone all that was left of the tree were ashes

"See, perfect example of what will happen to you if you mess with me" Blaze said to Silver

"What did I do?" Silver asked

Sonic looked at Cosmo and saw tears in her eyes, he went over to her

"Don't worry, we'll find him" Sonic said to Cosmo

Cosmo gave Sonic a big smile

"Your right" Cosmo said

Suddenly the ground started to break (like the ground does in an earthquake)

"Now what?!" Shadow asked

"Is it an earthquake?!" Cream asked

"Ahhh!" Amy screamed as she fell in

"Amy!" Sonic shouted

"Ahhh!!" Knuckles said as he fell in too

The ground then started to break more, and everyone fell in

...

**_Did they survive? Stay tuned to find out. :3_**


	7. Finally Figuring things out

Chapter Seven

**Chapter Seven**

**Finally Figuring things out**

**I'm afraid that if I open my eyes I might be dead, Amy thought**

Amy wanted to open her eyes but she couldn't, it was almost like they were glued together

"Please don't let me be dead, God" Amy prayed

"Amy, is that you?" a voice said

Amy opened her eyes to see Cream, Amy then sat up

"So, I'm not dead" Amy said with a big smile

"Of course not" Cream said

Amy then saw Blaze, Rouge, and Cosmo come around the corner

"Where's Sonic?" Amy said starting to get scared

"We can't find Sonic or the others" Cosmo said

Amy then got up

"I'm wondering how we survived" Blaze said

"I hope everyone else survived too" Cream said

"Well we're not going to find a way out by standing here, let's go" Rouge said before walking off

Everyone else followed

On the other side…

Sonic felt like he was just put in a washing machine, he could not even get up or open his eyes

"Ow… I feel sick" Sonic said

Knuckles, Silver, Shadow, Espio, Vector, and Charmy were walking until they saw Sonic on the ground, they ran to him

"Hey Sonic, are you ok?" Silver asked while knelling down to him

"N- No" Sonic said while opening his eyes slightly

"Are you sick?" Charmy asked

"I don't know, maybe" Sonic said while sitting up, but when he did his head started to hurt

"Don't worry, I felt the same way you do now about 10 minutes ago, it'll pass, you just have to start walking around for awhile" Knuckles said

"I was afraid you were going to say that" Sonic said while getting up, very slowly

Sonic looked around

"Where's everyone else?" Sonic asked

"We don't know" Espio said

"Well, we need to go look for them" Sonic said

"Who do you think we're looking for Sonic, the ice cream man?" Knuckles asked with his arms crossed

"We **were** looking for everyone else" Vector said

"I don't hear any complaining, so I'm guessing Eggman and his crew aren't here ether" Sonic said

"Correct" Espio said

"Come on, we still have to find everyone else" Shadow said, everyone then started to walk

With the girls…

"Are you sure you know where you're going?" Cream asked

"Of course I do" Amy said

"She doesn't" Rouge whispered to Blaze

"Now if you follow me, we will be out of here in no time" Amy said before turning around and walking of, surprisingly everyone followed

"Chao, chao" Cheese said starting to get scared

"Don't worry Cheese we'll be out of here before you know it… I hope" Cream said to Cheese

"Hey guys come here!" Amy shouted to them, she was about 2 yards away from them

Everyone ran to where Amy was

"What's wrong?" Blaze asked

"Look" Amy said

Everyone looked down to see something that looked like a never ending hole; they had no way to walk to the other side

"Now what do we do?" Cosmo asked

Everyone then turned to Rouge

"Hey, why are you looking at me?" Rouge asked, even though she already knew why they were

"Because, you and Cream can fly us to the other side" Blaze said

"NO WAY, you guys are too heavy, you would be torture to my back" Rouge said with her hands on her hips

Everyone gave Rouge a glare, to show that she had no choice

"Fine, but if I feel or hear one crack in my back, you'll pay" Rouge said before lifting up Cosmo and flying to the other side, Cream took Amy to the other side, and Rouge took Blaze to the other side

"You better be lucky you guys don't weigh too much" Rouge said as she landed with Blaze

They continued to walk; but as they walked Amy kept looking for her blue spiky hero instead of finding an exit

"Oh… I wonder where my blue beau is, I hope he's ok" Amy said to herself starting to worry

**Beau - a male companion **

"When are we ever going to find an exit?" Cosmo asked

"In the next year if we keep this pace up" Rouge said

"Can't we go a little faster?" Rouge said starting to get impatient

Everyone then heard something

"What's that r- rumbling sound?" Cream asked

"I don't know but I think we're about find out" Blaze said

The rumbling sound seemed like it was getting closer, everyone then turned around and saw this big huge boulder coming towards them

"Ahhh, run!!" Amy screamed

Everyone then began to run

"When I said that we should go faster I didn't have this in mind!" Rouge shouted

"Well, you know what they say, be careful on what you ask for, you just might get it" Cream shouted to Rouge

"That thing is getting closer!" Cosmo shouted

"Why am I starting to think about pancakes?!" Blaze asked with disgust

"Because we're about to become one!" Amy shouted

Amy looked ahead to see another cliff

"There is no time for Rouge and Cream to take all of us to the other side, we have to jump!" Amy shouted

"Yeah… you have totally lost it" Rouge said

"Just do it!" Amy said

When they got to the cliff they all jumped, Amy took out her hammer and smashed it into the other side, Cream then grabbed Amy's leg, Cosmo grabbed Cream's, Blaze grabbed Cosmo's, and Rouge grabbed Blaze's leg

The big boulder fell down into the never ending hole (Well at least it looked like a never ending hole)

"Is everyone ok?" Amy asked

"I think so" Cream said

Suddenly everyone heard a crack, Amy looked up to see that the wall was about to break, and if that happened they would all fall

"Oh no!" Rouge said

"Don't move" Blaze said

The wall then started to break some more

"Ahhh!!" everyone screamed

"Sonic!!" Amy screamed out

With the boys…

"Hey… did you guys, here that?" Sonic asked, it sounded like a scream

"No" Knuckles said

"It sounded like… Amy" Sonic said starting to look in the direction he heard the scream

"Must be in your head, I didn't hear anything" Silver said

"Come on Sonic, Silver is probably right" Vector said

"We need to find everyone else, instead of listening to things that aren't real" Espio said

"No… I know it's Amy… I'm positive" Sonic said before running in the direction he heard the scream

"Sonic, wait!!" Knuckles shouted

"One day I know I'm going to regret this" Knuckles said before running after Sonic, everyone else shrugged

"We should go follow them" Shadow said, everyone then ran after Knuckles and Sonic

Meanwhile…

Amy and everyone else knew there was nothing they could do

"Well, this is it" Rouge said

In about three more cracks they would fall

"Why can't Rouge and Cream fly us too the top?" Cosmo asked

"Cause if we move the wall will crack more" Blaze said

"We should give it a try" Cream said

"…it's worth a shot" Blaze said

Rouge then let go and took Blaze's hands and took her to the top, Cream took Cosmo's hands and took her to the top

"Alright, now all we have to do is get Amy" Cream said

The wall then started to crack more, and Amy's hammer fell out

"Help!!" Amy screamed

"Oh no, Amy!" Cosmo shouted

Blaze, Cosmo, Rouge, and Cream then saw a sonic boom run past them

"Ahhh!!" Amy screamed, but just when Amy thought she was done for, Amy felt someone grab her hand

Amy looked up to see Sonic

"Don't worry, I got you" Sonic said while pulling her up

When Sonic pulled her up Amy wrapped her arms around Sonic's neck and hugged him

"Oh Sonic, I knew you would not let me down!" Amy said

"Um Amy… your kinda chocking me" Sonic said

Amy then let go of Sonic, and they both stood up

Knuckles and everyone else then came

"Is everyone ok?" Knuckles asked

"We are now" Amy said

"Thanks to Sonic" Cosmo said

Everyone then saw that rocks were starting to break from the roof and walls of the cave

"A problem right after another" Blaze said

"The cave is about to cave in!" Cream shouted

"Now we have to get out of here, whether we like it or not!" Rouge shouted

Everybody then started to run

"How are we supposed to find an exit now, if we never found one?!" Silver asked

Sonic then had an idea

"We'll make one!" Sonic shouted

"Knuckles!" Sonic shouted

"I'm already one step ahead of you!" Knuckles said before he dug threw the wall of the cave, everyone then went in through the hole, and ran to somewhere safe

The cave then fell apart

"Wow, that was close" Vector said

"This is probably the coolest adventure I've ever been on!" Charmy shouted

"Let's just hope it isn't your last" Shadow said

"We must have been in that cave for hours it's already dark outside" Espio said

"Chao" Cheese said before taking a big yawn

"I know Cheese I'm tired too" Cream said

"Maybe we can sleep here for the night" Blaze said

"And in the morning we continue our search" Cosmo said

"If the animals don't get to us first" Sonic whispered to himself

"Hey, wait!" Amy said

"What is it?" Shadow asked

"Wasn't Eggman and his crew in there?" Amy asked

"We checked everywhere but we could not find them" Knuckles said

"I hope they are ok" Cream said

"Now we need to find Eggman, Eggman Nega, Decoe, Bocoe, Bokkun, and Tails" Vector said

"We better stay close together, if we don't someone else might disappear" Espio said

They found this big huge tree, enough for all of them to sleep under, after a few minutes everyone was asleep, well… almost everyone

**If only I knew who is behind all the robots, us coming to this world and what are they up to**

**Why and how did we ever come to this world? Sonic thought**

"Come on Sonic, think" Sonic said to himself

"Sonic is that you?" a voice asked

Sonic turned around to see Amy coming to him and sitting down next to him

"Oh Amy, did I wake you?" Sonic asked

"No, I couldn't sleep" Amy said

"I can't sleep ether" Sonic said

Amy looked up at the sky

"The stars look so beautiful" Amy said

Sonic then looked up at the sky

"Yeah" Sonic said

"That one over there looks like a bear" Amy said pointing to the sky

"A bear?" Sonic asked

"Looks more like a tree to me" Sonic said

"Well, look at it side ways" Amy said

Sonic did as she said

"Now it looks like a microphone" Sonic said

Amy started to laugh a little

"No it doesn't" Amy said

"Amy, if that is a bear, it must only have one leg and no arms" Sonic said

"Oh, come on Sonic, use you imagination" Amy said while laughing

"I'll use my imagination tomorrow night, right now I think we should go to sleep if we want to be fully rested in the morning" Sonic said

"Yeah, I guess your right" Amy said

"Goodnight Amy" Sonic said before closing his eyes to go to sleep

"Goodnight Sonic" Amy said before doing the same

Tomorrow morning…

"Is everyone ready to get going?!" Blaze asked

"Yep" Cream said

"All systems are a go; we are ready for take off, captain!!" Charmy shouted

"In English that means, we can go now" Rouge said

"I want to hurry up and get out of this jungle" Rouge said

So everyone started to walk

"Do you think we'll be stuck here forever, Amy?" Cream asked

"Don't worry Cream we'll get out of here, soon" Amy said

"So Rouge, why you looking so sad?" Knuckles asked

"We've been in here for more than 24 hours and still no sign of any jewels" Rouge said

"Oh brother" Knuckles said with a sweatdrop

"You got any idea on who could be behind this?" Blaze asked Sonic

"No… but I sure wish I did" Sonic said

"Let's get rid of one problem before we go on to the other" Shadow said

"He's right, we need to find a way out of here first, and then we'll worry about that" Vector said

"Hey guys, look!" Silver said

There were these big huge vines that seemed like they could lead somewhere

"Huh… would anyone like to grind?" Sonic asked

Everyone got on a vine and started to grind

"Ya-hooo!" Charmy shouted as he did a loop-t-loop on a vine

"Sonic, do you have any idea where these lead too?!" Amy asked

"Nope, I just keep going, I'm mean, the best part of an adventure is not knowing where you will end up!" Sonic shouted

"I have a feeling that at the end of these vines we're going to end up in trouble! Knuckles shouted

After about 5 minutes of grinding, they went into a cave but there was a lot of light so they could see

"Not another cave" Cream said

"I don't think this is a cave" Silver said

The walls of the cave started to turn into metal walls

"What's going on?" Rouge asked

The vines then came to an end, and everyone got off

"Now what?" Charmy asked

"At least we got out of the forest" Cream said

"Chao?" Cheese said while looking at a red button on the ground

"I think we should get out of here" Espio said

Cheese went over to the red button

"Chao chao chao" Cheese said while pushing the red button

The ceiling then opened up and a blast of wind started to suck them in

"Ahhh!" everyone shouted

"Chao!!" Cheese shouted as he too was sucked in

Everyone was then blown to the sky, and the ceiling closed

"This is going to be a hard landing!" Vector shouted

Everyone then fell to the ground

"Oh man, what happened?" Silver asked

"I don't know, first I was on the ground, then I was sucked in the ceiling, then blown in the air, and now having a painful landing on the ground" Blaze said

"Hey, look, there's a door over there" Cosmo pointed out

Sonic got up and ran to the door, everyone did the same

"Look, do you see what I see?" Sonic said pointing to the top of the door

Everyone looked up; it had the letters D and O on it

"You mean the robots…" Amy said

"The letter…" Rouge said

"Yep… they all came from this building" Sonic said


	8. One Mystery Down, A lot More to Go

**Chapter Eight**

**One Mystery Down, A Lot More to Go**

"Should we go in?" Espio asked

"If we ever want to find Tails, Eggman, Eggman Nega, and the rest we have to go in" Cosmo said

Sonic peeked through the door and saw that no one was there

"I think it's safe" Sonic said while going in

"You think?" Vector asked

"Just come on" Shadow said as he went in

Everyone else went inside also

"Let's go" Sonic said while walking around, everyone followed

"When I first got in here, I thought there were going to be robots" Amy said

"This place gives me the creeps… yuck, suddenly I don't feel so good" Charmy said

"I know what you mean… I don't feel right around here ether, but still I'm anxious to find out the leader of this place" Sonic said

"I think they know we are here" Shadow said

"Then why have they not attacked us yet?" Silver asked

"Because… they want us to come" Shadow said

"If that's true, then we better be on our guard" Knuckles said

"You are right hedgehog we do want you to come!" a voice said from a speaker on the ceiling

"Who's there?!" Sonic asked

"Show yourself!" Knuckles shouted

"We want you to come because taking over the world is no fun without a fight" the voice continued

"What are you up to?" Blaze asked

"That… you will soon find out!" the voice said as it faded away

"I just went from scared to petrified" Amy said

"There's something about that voice that is very familiar" Cosmo said

"Forget about that weirdo right now… we need to find everyone else" Sonic said before stating to run, everyone else followed

Robots then started to come from behind them, trying to attack them

"Now, the robots come" Amy said

"I think I see a door up ahead" Sonic said

"Again, with the thinking" Vector said

When they got closer it really was a door

"Come on" Knuckles said

Everyone ran inside the door, closed it, and then Blaze locked it

"I think this door can only be opened from the inside, so we are probably safe… for now" Blaze said

"How many times are you guys going to think, can't you just know?" Vector asked while trying to catch his breath

"Well, **I know** that we need to find everyone, stop this evil plan, and get out of here" Sonic said

"Let's go" Shadow said

They then continued their search

"Why would they want Tails, Eggman, Eggman Nega, Bocoe, Decoe, and Bokkun anyway?" Cream asked

"We'll probably find out soon" Charmy said

"They're probably using them" Shadow said

"But, for what?" Cosmo asked

"Don't know" Shadow said

"This place looks like a control center" Espio said

"Why would they need a control center?" Rouge asked

"I want to know who they are" Sonic said

"Their names are DO" Charmy said

"D and O are initials for something, Charmy" Espio said

"Initials for a name?" Charmy asked

"Maybe" Knuckles said

Sonic stopped in front of another door

"I wonder where this one leads to" Amy said

Everyone then heard a blast

"What the?" Sonic asked

Everyone turned around to see that the robots had busted open the door behind them

"Who cares where it leads to, let's just go" Silver said

Everyone ran inside the door

"Wow!" Charmy said in amazement

When they got in, the first thing they saw was this big huge silver robot that seemed to cover the whole room, Sonic went over to it

"There seems to be a ladder that leads to the top" Sonic said

"Let's go, before those robots get to us" Blaze said

Everyone climbed up the ladder, when they got to the top they heard a voice

"Who's there?" Shadow asked

"Over here!" the voice shouted

Someone came out of a trap door from inside the robot, when the trap door opened a lot of smoke came out

When the smoke faded away everyone saw Tails in front of them

"Tails!!" Cosmo cried in happiness as she ran over to Tails and hugged him, she then started to cry

Everyone smiled in relief (Shadow just crossed his arms, he didn't smile)

"Hey Tails, we were starting to worry about you" Sonic said while giving Tails a thumps- up

"Hi Sonic" Tails said

"Tails, why are you on this robot?" Cream asked

"When I was captured, they forced me to work on their robot, they also did the same to Eggman and his group" Tails said

"Where are Eggman and his group?" Cream asked

"Chao Chao?" Cheese said

"Down here" Tails said while going down the trap door, everyone followed

When they got down they were inside the robot

"This is so cool" Charmy said while pressing his head against the glass of the robot's eyes

When they walked a little farther they saw Eggman and Eggman Nega working on the robot

"It took you guys long enough to get here" Eggman Nega said

"Now I know why they only took you guys" Cosmo said

"What better way to make a robot, than having three geniuses to make it?" Sonic asked

Blaze went over to where Eggman and Eggman Nega are

"I wonder if…" Blaze said

"Wonder if what, Blaze?" Silver asked

"N- Never mind, I need to think some more" Blaze said

"Where are Decoe, Bocoe, and Bokkun?" Amy asked

Eggman shrugged

"When we got here they took them away somewhere, we have no idea where they are" Eggman said

"I hope they are ok" Cream said

"Come on we need to get you guys out of here" Blaze said

"But those freaks will be after us… they even threatened to kill us and our friends if we leave" Tails said

"I think it's a risk we're gonna have to take" Cosmo said, she was determined to get Tails out of there

"I think Cosmo might be right" Knuckles said

"But if they find us, we're dead" Charmy said

"First they have to catch us" Sonic said with a wink to Charmy

"Well, come on let's go!" Eggman Nega said

When everyone got out of the robot, there were about 15 robots climbing up the robot to get them

"Sonic, let's hope they really don't catch us" Vector said

"Come on let's hurry!" Espio said

Everyone jumped off the robot on the other side and ran inside a door; there were two ways they could go when they got inside the room

"Which way?" Sonic asked while leaning against the door to keep it shut

"Left" Rouge said

"No… right, is the right way" Charmy said while laughing at his own joke

"Pick which way quick, these robots are about to bust the door down" Sonic said

Shadow and Knuckles went over to Sonic and started to help him

"Let's go right then" Amy said

A laser then hit the door and the door was blown away with Sonic, Shadow, and Knuckles

"Sonic are you ok?" Amy said while helping Sonic get up

"I'm fine, but we need to go" Sonic said while running in the direction to the right

Everyone followed Sonic, but the robots kept following them

The robots then started to shoot lasers at them

"We are dead meat" Charmy said

"That's it!" Sonic said

Sonic stopped, turned around, and did a spin attack to destroy 7 of the robots

"At least I destroyed some of them" Sonic said while continuing to run with everyone else

Everyone then ran up the stairs that were in front of them

"All this running is not helping me at all" Eggman said

When they got to the top they were outside

"Are those robots still following us?" Amy asked

Sonic looked back and saw that they were gone

"I don't see them" Sonic said

"Good… now I can… get some time… to rest" Eggman said while panting

"Now what?" Espio asked

"I'm afraid that if we keep going we'll find more robots… but if we stay those robots that were chasing us might come back" Silver said

"Hello Sonic" a voice said from behind a tree

"Who's there?" Sonic asked while going towards the tree

The person came from behind the tree but it was too dark to see who it was

"Who are you?" Cosmo asked

The figure said nothing, but it took out a red emerald

"It's a chaos emerald" Rouge said

A light then came from the emerald and everyone was teleported to a control room

"Why are we here?" Amy asked

"How did we get here?" Espio asked

There was a big screen computer at the front of the room, Tails ran over to it

"It seems to be broken, but if I change some of the wires I might be able to fix it" Tails said

Tails then went to work

"Who was that person?" Sonic asked while pacing around in circles

"I wonder how that stranger knew you" Amy said while watching Sonic

"Ah… it seems like I'm so close to the answer that I could reach out and grab it… but it also seems like I'm far away from it!" Sonic shouted, starting to get frustrated

"Calm down Sonic" Amy said

"And could you stop pacing?" Amy asked

"You're making me dizzy" Amy said

"Good, cause I'm making myself dizzy too" Sonic said as he stopped

"How is it Tails?" Cosmo asked

"Almost there… got it!" Tails said as he connected the last wire

Everyone ran to the giant computer screen

On the computer a whole bunch of files came up

"What are these?" Tails asked as he click on one of the files by using the mouse

About 5 pages of writing came onto the screen

"It looks like a diary" Cream said

"We have finally come back… and now that we have, we are even stronger, Sonic and his gang think that we are gone but we are far from it.

Our plan to destroy them is perfect, but first we need all the two types of emeralds to create the ultimate robot… that robot will make destruction on anyone who will not join us.

Sonic and his friends will not know what hit them, hahahaha!!" the voice on the computer said

"Do you think that the big robot you guys were forced to make, is the ultimate robot they are talking about in this story?" Cream asked Tails

"Maybe" Tails said

"Just as I suspected" Blaze said

Everyone turned to look at Blaze

"What do you mean?" Silver asked Blaze

"I bet the robot in the dream we all had is the ultimate robot that is in this story and in that room where Tails, Eggman, and Eggman Nega were" Blaze said

"Hey… I think your right Blaze" Sonic said

"But what did they mean when they said "but first we need all the two types of emeralds"?" Charmy asked

"Yeah, I thought there were only chaos emeralds" Cream said

Tails then thought for a moment

"Two types…" Tails repeated

Tails gasped, he now knew what they meant

"Did you figure it out, Tails?" Sonic asked

"Yes… when they say "two types" they're talking about the chaos emeralds and the sol emeralds!" Tails said

"What!?" Eggman Nega said

"He's right, if all seven chaos emeralds are put in a robot there is an enormous amount of power in the robot… but if they had both the chaos emeralds and the sol emeralds…" Eggman said

"That robot will wipe out more than an atomic bomb!!" Vector said

"The sol emeralds are from the future, right?" Knuckles asked

"Yes" Silver said

"We can't let them get the chaos emeralds, or the sol emeralds" Rouge said

"We have to get them before they do" Amy said

"But… the chaos emeralds are in the present, and we're in the future" Cream said

"Yeah… how can we get the chaos emeralds?" Cosmo asked

"Wait, that stranger who teleported us here had a chaos emerald… maybe they already have all the chaos emeralds" Charmy said

"Guys wait… there's more" Tails said while scrolling down on the computer, everyone gathered around the computer again

It showed some strange letters…





"What is it saying?" Sonic asked Tails

"I don't know… I can't read it" Tails said

"Wait… I can read it" Cosmo said

"You can?" Espio asked

"Yeah" Cosmo said

"Ok, it says… We have finally gotten all the chaos emeralds… we are still looking for all of the sol emeralds, but we do have three.

We only need four more… the destruction of the world is in our reach" Cosmo read

"I wonder where those other four sol emeralds are" Amy said

"Hey… wait!!" Blaze said starting to think

"What is it Blaze?" Sonic asked

"I remember that… one of the sol emeralds are in my castle!" Blaze said starting to remember

"I am suppose to protect all the sol emeralds in my castle, but thanks to Eggman Nega some got scattered around the city" Blaze said

"It wasn't my fault" Eggman Nega said

"If you didn't try to get the sol emeralds from me that never would have happened" Eggman Nega said

"Ah… I bet those freaks are already on their way there!" Knuckles said

"Come on, we need to find a way to the castle" Silver said

Everyone then ran out, when they got outside they were back in the future Mobius

"Thank goodness" Cream said

"Let's go!" Sonic said

"Follow me!" Blaze said while heading in the direction of her castle

When they got to the castle it seemed fine at first, but after about five seconds everyone heard an explosion from inside

"Ah… oh no!" Blaze said before running in, everyone followed

When they went in, the castle was full of smoke, and many people were unconscious on the ground

One of those people were Blaze's assistant Gardon

"Gardon, wake up" Blaze said as she bent down to him

"Oh princess it's terrible… some robot people broke into the castle" Gardon said as he sat up

"Thanks… don't worry help is on the way, we'll go get those robots" Blaze said while getting up, and motioning for everyone to follow her

Everyone ran in direction where the smoke was heaviest

"I- It's hard to breath" Cream said while coughing

"Everyone bend down, it will be easier to breath" Tails said

Everyone got on there hands and knees and continued

"The smoke is getting heavier, I bet we're almost there" Eggman said

Everyone entered a room and stood up, it was so smoky that it was hard to see but everyone saw a figure

"Look!" Silver said

The figure then picked up something that was shiny

"It's taking the sol emerald!" Shadow said

"Put it back!" Blaze said before throwing a bunch of fireballs

But the figure swung something that seemed like a sword, and the fireballs then were coming back towards them

"Ahhh!" Cream screamed

Silver then got in front of Blaze and used psychic to stop the fireballs

The figure then threw it's sword to the ceiling, and parts of the ceiling started to fall, the figure then ran out

"Three more to go, Sonic… your time is running out!" the figure shouted before a lot of rocks came in front of the hole the figured escaped through

"Wait!!" Sonic shouted before running in the direction the figured escaped trying to catch it

"Sonic look out!" Amy shouted

A big part of the ceiling landed in front of Sonic

"This room is about to cave in!" Knuckles shouted

"We have to go now!" Rouge shouted

"I can't breath" Amy said while coughing

"Just wait a little longer, Amy" Sonic said

Sonic picked up Amy and led the way out

"I'll meet you out… I'm going to get those people on the ground, out of here!" Shadow shouted to Sonic

Sonic nodded, and Shadow then went left while Sonic and everyone else went right

"I'm running out of air!" Blaze shouted

"Me too!" Amy shouted

"Hold on, we almost there!" Sonic shouted

Sonic and everyone ran out, and Shadow and everyone in the castle came shortly after

The castle then exploded, and everyone fell to the ground by the explosion

"Ahhh!!" Amy screamed

When everyone opened their eyes, the castle was on fire and all the ambulances, fire trucks, and police came

"And I thought I was the hot stuff around here" Rouge said

"Oh my gosh" Amy said as she held tighter onto Sonic

Blaze couldn't look; Blaze then hugged Silver and tried to force back tears

About an hour later…

"Don't worry princess Blaze, we'll make a new castle for you in no time" said one of the police

"Oh thank you" Blaze said very grateful

"See, I told you everything will be fine" Sonic said, while winking at Blaze

Sonic and everyone then started to walk away from the destroyed castle

"I can't believe that robot got the sol emerald" Shadow said

"I know how you feel" Sonic said

"To bad we have no idea where another one is" Rouge said

**You know I'm actually starting to miss Decoe, Bocoe, and Bokkun, Eggman thought**

"I don't think we'll find the sol emeralds any time soon" Vector said

"This isn't working out to well" Charmy said

"Thanks for the newsflash" Espio said

"Is that a note?" Silver asked while pointing to a white piece of paper in front of them

Amy ran to the note and picked it up, she then handed it to Sonic

"Dear Sonic and rest,

We'll make this fair… all you have to do is guess the riddle and you'll find the next sol emerald…

You need it everyday, and it covers most of the Earth…

We're only going to do this once, so good luck! From- DO" Sonic read

"You need it everyday, and it covers most of the Earth" Cosmo repeated

"That's easy… water" Eggman said

"Water!" Sonic shouted in fear as he dropped the note

"Of course… they probably know that you can't swim, Sonic" Tails said

"Tails are you saying those robot people put the sol emerald there on purpose?" Charmy asked

"It's possible" Tails said

"How do they know so much about, Sonic?" Amy asked wondering if those robots were stalking them

"I don't know… but we're pretty close to the beach and there's a lot of water there" Silver said

**I** **wish they could leave me behind, Sonic thought**

"Ok let's go!" Knuckles said

Everyone ran in the direction of the beach, when they got there no one was there

"Did they trick us?" Silver asked

"Maybe" Blaze said

"Well, no one is here, let's go back" Sonic said with relief, while turning around getting ready to go but Vector grabbed his arm so he couldn't

"Um… guys" Charmy said

"What's wrong?" Cream asked

"Look!" Charmy said while pointing to the big tidal wave coming towards them

"Why does it always have to be water?" Sonic asked

"Everybody run!" Shadow shouted

Everyone started to run but the wave was too big and it was coming too fast

"Looks like we're all washed up, guys!" Amy shouted

The wave then fell on top of them and everyone fell into the ocean

**I can't hold my breath anymore, Sonic thought**

Sonic then ran out of breath but for some reason… he could breathe under water!

"What's going on?" Sonic asked

Amy and everyone else swam towards Sonic

"Sonic this is so weird… I can breathe under here" Amy said

"I know… but how?" Sonic asked

"Let's just go with the flow" Espio said

"I think the sol emerald is somewhere down here" Eggman Nega said

Amy then grabbed Sonic's hand and started to swim, everyone followed

"Does this happen every time you go in the water?" Vector asked Blaze

"I don't think so" Blaze said

"I love this place!" Charmy shouted while doing a back flip in the water

**My makeup better not be messed up! , Rouge thought starting to get mad**

"Hey guys… there's a ship" Tails pointed out

Ahead of them was an abandoned ship

"Maybe the sol emerald is in there" Espio said

"Let's go see" Shadow said

Everyone swam towards the abandoned ship

"If only I had one of my machines to track down the sol emeralds easier" Tails said while looking through the wrecked ship

"I can't wait till I get out of here" Sonic said

"Oh gosh… this place is disgusting" Rouge said while trying not to touch anything

"Why would a sol emerald be in a place like this?" Vector asked

"On Chris' planet we found a chaos emerald in an abandoned ship once" Cream said

"Don't remind me" Sonic said remembering all the things he had to go through just to get in the ocean to find the chaos emerald

"I remember… getting it was not easy since Eggman kept trying to get it" Amy said

"I would have had it too, if it was not for Sonic" Eggman whispered

"That crab that kept going for my tail, didn't help the situation ether" Sonic said while looking through some broken wood

"No time for flashbacks, we need to find that sol emerald" Shadow said

Everyone continued to look

"When those robots sent the note saying that the sol emerald was somewhere around water… I didn't know they meant actually in the water" Eggman said

"Hey… everyone come here" Charmy said

Everyone went where Charmy was

"What is it Charmy?" Espio asked

"Something shiny is under this pile of broken wood" Charmy said

"It's kinda hard to get out, though" Charmy said

"No problem" Knuckles said

Knuckles and Vector then helped Charmy pull it out, when the object was out… it indeed was a blue sol emerald, Vector then gave it to Tails

"Alright!" Knuckles said

"Um guys…" Sonic said starting to feel dizzy

"What's wrong Sonic?" Amy asked

"I- I'm starting to have a hard time breathing under water now" Sonic said while holding his stomach

"M- Me too!" Silver said in shock

"We're running out of time, let's hurry!" Shadow shouted while swimming towards the surface

Everyone followed, trying to hold their breathe long enough

**Almost there, Shadow thought**

Everyone then swam to the surface, and started gasping for air

"T- That was too close" Rouge said

"I feel lightheaded" Amy said while holding her head

"That always happens after you were about to run out of air… it'll pass soon" Sonic said to Amy

"Do you still have the sol emerald?" Eggman Nega asked

"Yeah" Tails said while holding the sol emerald

"Now what?" Blaze said

"I guess we have to find the other two sol emeralds by ourselves" Knuckles said

"Well, can we please get to land first?" Sonic asked

Everyone then started to swim towards land

"Water is refreshing… but I like my feet on the ground" Sonic said while getting up

"Yuck… I have the taste of salt water in my mouth" Amy said as Sonic helped her up

"Ugh… nothing worse then wet lip stick" Rouge said while getting up and taking out her makeup kit

"Do you take that with you everywhere?" Cosmo asked Rouge as Tails took Cosmo's hand to help her up

"Yes" Rouge said while putting on eye liner

**That is strange, in so many ways, Knuckles thought**

"If we want to find the other two sol emeralds, we better start looking now" Tails said

"Ok, let's start looking" Eggman said

Everyone started to run, after Sonic and them were out of sight two robots landed on the beach

"Sir, we've found Sonic and his friends" one of the robots said into the speaker on his watch

"Should we attack them?" the other robot asked

"No, wait until they get the other two emeralds" their boss said

"But you should go follow them" the boss added

"Ok" the robots said in unison, before flying off towards Sonic and everyone else

Back to Sonic and the gang, they are now in a forest

"My feet are aching" Rouge said

"Please, we've only been walking for at least three minutes" Knuckles said

"What… it seems like we've been walking for three hours!" Rouge whined

Everyone then saw a steep hill in front of them

"Oh my" Cosmo said

"Come on" Sonic said

"What do you expect us too do, role down?" Vector asked

"Of course not" Sonic said while pulling out some giant leaves from behind a rock

"I expect you to slide down" Sonic said

"Awesome" Charmy said

Everyone then got on a giant leaf, and then started to slide down the hill

Amy and Sonic were on the same leaf, Blaze and Silver were on the same leaf, Tails and Cosmo, Cream and Cheese, and Vector and Charmy were on the same leaf.

Shadow, Eggman, Eggman Nega, Knuckles, and Espio were on their own leaf, and Rouge was flying in the air

"Ya- hooo!" Sonic shouted

"Yay!" Amy shouted while holding onto Sonic

"Faster, faster!" Charmy shouted

"Guys!!" Silver shouted

"What's wrong?!" Knuckles asked

"Look ahead!" Silver said pointing to the cacti in front of them

"Ahhh!" everyone shouted

"I'm sure glad I'm not you guys!" Rouge shouted from above

"Hold on Amy!" Sonic shouted

Sonic then leaned left, the leaf turned left and they missed the cactus

"That could work" Tails said before leaning right, missing a cactus

Everyone started to lean ether left or right to miss all the cacti

"Wow… that was great, Sonic!" Amy shouted

"Well… it was nothing" Sonic said while blushing a little

When the hill ended, everyone then got of their leaves

"Man, what a rush" Amy said as Sonic helped her off the leaf

"Chao" Cheese said

"Let's do it again… let's do it again!!" Charmy shouted

"Which part… the part where we were having fun or the part where we were almost stabbed to death by needles on those cacti?" Eggman asked

"Um… both!" Charmy said

"You never cease to amaze me" Rouge said to Charmy as she landed

"We better hurry before those robots find the next two sol emeralds" Shadow said

"Yeah… let's get going" Sonic said

Everyone then started to walk

.................................................................................................................................................................................

**Will they find the sol emeralds before someone else does?**

**Find out soon! ;P**


	9. Target, Sonic

**Chapter Nine**

**Target Sonic**

"Hey, Tails… can I see the sol emerald?" Rouge asked Tails

"Um… well" Tails said wondering if he should give it to Rouge

"I won't take it, promise" Rouge said while crossing her fingers behind her back

**As soon as Tails gives me the sol emerald I'm out of here, Rouge thought**

"Uh…sure" Tails said getting ready to give it to Rouge

"Oh, no you don't!" Knuckles said while taking the sol emerald just before Rouge could get it

"I think I should take care of this" Knuckles said

"Hmph" Rouge said while pouting

"What are we going to do after we get the other two sol emeralds?" Blaze asked

"We go after the other four" Eggman Nega said

Everyone then heard an explosion

"What's was that?" Silver asked

"Come on" Sonic said

Everyone ran in the direction they heard the explosion, when they got there they saw a broken robot on the ground

Everyone ran to the broken robot

"I wonder what happened" Cosmo said

"There's something in it" Sonic said before taking the thing out, it was a sol emerald

"This is great, now we need one more" Amy said

Suddenly there was a whooshing sound coming towards them

"Now what?" Vector asked

Everyone turned around and saw a robot flying towards them at full speed

"We're out of here!" Sonic said before running off, everyone followed

"It wants the sol emerald!" Tails said

"Geez… I never would have guessed that!" Knuckles said sarcastically

Everyone kept running but the robot kept getting closer, and just when the robot was about to attack them… it blew up

"What the?" Sonic asked while stopping, everyone else stopped too and went over to the robot

"Is this what happened to the other robot we found?" Cosmo asked

"I think so" Cream said

"Chao?" Cheese asked

"I don't get it" Charmy said

"Me nether" Tails said

"Why would it just explode?" Tails asked

"Well… nothing is in this robot" Shadow said

Sonic then gave the sol emerald to Knuckles

"We should get going, before another one comes" Sonic said

Everyone then started to walk again

"I saw the D and O sign on that robot, too" Espio said

"If only we knew what D and O meant" Amy said

"I've been thinking on the possibilities on what those letters mean… but all the answers I come up with don't make sense" Tails said

"We'll find out soon" Sonic said calmly

"I'm too tired to think on what the letters mean" Rouge said before sitting on a rock, but the rock then started to glow

"What?" Silver asked

The ground then started to shake

"Good going Rouge, look what you did!" Amy shouted starting to get mad

"Not another trap!" Charmy said

Suddenly trees started to move out the way, and when the trees did move there was a door behind them, and the door then opened

"Let me guess… we're going in" Knuckles said

"Yep" Sonic said before running in, and everyone ran after him

When everyone was in the door shut close

"Scary" Amy said before grabbing Sonic's arm

"Well… at least we can see in here" Cosmo said

Everyone started to walk

"This place is too creepy" Cream said

"Chao, chao!!" Cheese shouted while pointing to the stairs on their left

"Should we go?" Cosmo asked

"Of course" Sonic said before going down the stairs, everyone hesitated at first, but they went anyway

"I feel like I'm in a hunted house" Rouge said

"Yeah… all we need is the scary music" Charmy said before humming a scary song

"Please stop" Cream whined

"BOOOO!!" Charmy said trying to imitate a ghost

"Ahhh!!" Cream screamed starting to get scared

"Ok, Charmy… that's enough" Vector said

"Just trying to have fun" Charmy said

When they got to the bottom of the stairs it was pitch black

"Sonic, where are you?" Amy asked starting to freak out

"We need to find a light" Shadow said

"This would be perfect for ghost to come out of the walls" Charmy said

"Stop… your scaring me" Cream said

"Hey, I think I… ow!!" Sonic shouted

"Ow!!" Amy shouted

The light then turned on, and everyone saw Sonic and Amy on the ground

"I found the light switch" Sonic said while rubbing his head and getting up

"Ow, that hurt" Amy said while trying to get up

"Are you ok?" Sonic asked Amy

"Yeah" Amy said

"That's what I call a bump in the road" Charmy said

"There seems to be nothing in here" Tails while taking a step forward, but when he did the floor started to glow

Everyone was then pushed up by the floor, like an elevator

"Where is this thing taking us?" Charmy asked

"We're about to find out" Shadow said

When the floor stopped they were on the second floor, and saw a big computer in front of them that looked like a T.V.

"Cool" Charmy said

"Are we at the movies… where's the seats and popcorn?" Charmy asked

"I don't think we're at the movies Charmy" Tails said

Cosmo went over to the computer and touched a button, the computer then turned on, and a girl was on the screen

She then started to talk…

"I must give you this warning quickly.

They are back and they are even stronger… they have destroyed about six planets already.

They are after the chaos emeralds, and they are after something called the sol emeralds too, they want to make the ultimate robot to destroy someone, as they say.

I'm giving you this warning so that you might have a chance of escaping… hurry before they destroy you, too!" the girl on the screen said, the computer then started to show some data, Cosmo click on one by using the buttons on the screen

"Who is she talking about?" Cream asked

"Maybe we can solve this mystery by the data on the computer" Eggman said

"It just says some letters, look" Cosmo said while pointing to the screen

It showed…

hTkhye bMfegtdejrvacx iahrbe mbhatcyk, kaontd iweigtbh trhre oltevacdfegrbsmhkilp novf Dsawrtk Oyabkl tyhgeuy davrce buknjshtgolpkspgavbglme.

"I think it's some kind of message" Eggman Nega said

"I'll print it out" Tails said while going over to the computer

"It looks so weird" Espio said

"I know but, a lot of things in life are just as weird as this note" Tails said before hitting the printer icon, on the screen of the computer

The document then came out of the printer, and Tails took it

"How can there be a message on that?" Charmy asked while pointing to the sheet

"Looks can be deceiving" Tails said

"Ok… let's get out of here now" Sonic said

"How?" Silver asked

"Maybe this button will open a door or something" Charmy said before pushing the button on the ground

When he did, a door then opened, everyone ran out, and the door closed

"Whew… I thought that we might be stuck in there" Silver said

"Come on… we need to find the last sol emerald" Shadow said

Everyone started to run

"Hm…" Tails said while trying to concentrate on the paper

"Did you figure it out, yet?" Sonic asked

"Not yet… but I think I'm close" Tails said

"Well, I already know what it is…" Charmy said

"Oh yeah… what is it, then?" Amy asked

"It's just a bunch of scrambled letters" Charmy said

"Would some scrambled letters be important enough to put on a T.V?" Blaze asked Charmy

"No" Charmy said

"Ok then… if these were put on the T.V then, it's important" Blaze said

"I don't know about you, but this whole think seems like a game" Rouge said

"It's almost as if someone is playing with us" Rouge said

"If this is a game… we have to do whatever it takes to win" Espio said

"Um… that's an interesting thought, Rouge" Eggman said, before trying to think

Sonic then stopped and everyone stopped, too

"What's the matter, Sonic?" Amy asked

"I found the last sol emerald, but…" Sonic said while pointing to the stream that was in front of them

The sol emerald was caught on a log in the water, but the emerald was too far for them to grab it

"Someone can fly over there and get it" Silver said

"The trees are too low, someone can easily get caught in a tree if they fly" Cream said

"We can swim" Vector said

"The water seems to be going pretty fast" Eggman Nega said

"Let's jump!" Charmy said

"Or use the trees' branches to monkey bar our way across" Cream said

"Ok, now we're just making up weird solutions" Knuckles said

"I think swimming is the most reasonable" Blaze said

"I'll do it" Sonic said

"No Sonic, you can't swim" Amy said

"I've been practicing, I can make it" Sonic said

"But Sonic…" Amy said, but Sonic had already dived into the water, trying to swim to the sol emerald (he was doing pretty good, except for the part where he would sink under the water every now and then)

"Sonic please be careful!" Amy shouted

It was hard to swim since the water was rushing so fast, but Sonic was able to get to the log and grab the sol emerald

"Yeah Sonic!" Cream shouted with Cheese flying around her

But the water suddenly started to flow even faster, and Sonic had a hard time holding on

"Oh no!" Blaze said

The water started to flow **even faster** and the log got too slippery, and Sonic couldn't hold on anymore…and Sonic then was flowing down the river

"Ahhh!!" Sonic shouted

"Sonic!!" Amy shouted while grabbing a big long stick, and running after him

"Let's go!" Cosmo said before running after them, everyone else followed

"Grab on to this, Sonic!" Amy shouted before holding out the stick for Sonic to grab, Sonic then reached out and grabbed the stick as he went by

"I'll help!" Cosmo said before grabbing Amy, trying to help pull Sonic in

The water started to make waves now

"It's… to… strong!" Amy shouted

The wave then pulled Amy and Cosmo in, but Amy and Cosmo managed to grab onto a log and climb back up

Amy and Cosmo then started to run with everyone else

"Sonic!!" Amy screamed in fear

"Oh, this is bad!" Cream said

"Chao!" Cheese shouted starting to get worried

"We need to find a way to rescue him!!" Cream shouted

"Sonic, hold on" Charmy said

Everyone then saw giant rocks up ahead, in the water

"Oh no… don't you guys know what always comes after rushing water and rocks?" Eggman Nega asked

"No, what?" Charmy asked

"A waterfall!" Eggman said while pointing to the waterfall ahead of them

"Sonic!" Amy screamed

"Chao!" Cheese shouted

"Here… Amy catch!" Sonic shouted before throwing the sol emerald to Amy

Amy then caught the sol emerald, and Sonic then fell down the water fall

"Ahhhh!!!" Sonic shouted as he fell down the waterfall

"Sonic!!!!" Amy scream getting ready to jump in the water, but Rouge grabbed Amy's hand just in time

"Amy… hold on!" Rouge said while trying to hold Amy back

"No… Sonic needs me!" Amy shouted, but Rouge pulled her back, and held her there, and Amy then started to cry

Knuckles went over to Amy, and she gave him the sol emerald

"Is he… dead?" Charmy asked

"No one could have survived that" Eggman said

Everyone looked at each other with sad faces

"No" Amy whispered

"What did you say?" Rouge asked Amy

"I said no" Amy said while getting up

"I don't care what anyone says, I know Sonic is alive" Amy said, she was very determined

"But, how do you know?" Espio asked

"I've been friends with Sonic for over four years… and in those four years I've learned that Sonic does not go down that easily" Amy said

"If Sonic can get threw Eggman, the Meterax, and all those other villains… then I know he can get through a waterfall!" Amy shouted with determination

"Now… are you guys going to help me find him… or not?" Amy asked with her hands crossed

"… I'm in" Tails said

"Me too" Silver said

"Chao chao chao!" Cheese said in agreement

"Hey you can't forget me" Knuckles said

"Hey… we'll all go!" Charmy said

Everyone nodded in agreement

"Well then… let's go" Amy said before turning around and running off, everyone else followed her

**Don't worry Sonic, no matter what… I'll find you, Amy thought**

At the bottom of the waterfall…

Sonic opened his eyes and saw that he was on the ground in the middle of a forest

"H- How did I manage to stay alive?" Sonic asked while sitting up

Sonic then had a thought

"I wonder do Amy and everyone else think I'm, dead" Sonic said, while picturing everyone saying "Well… he's dead, there's nothing we can do" Or**:** "Let's give up on trying to look for him… he is long gone, now"

Sonic shook his head to get rid of the thought, he tried to convince himself that they were probably looking for them right now… but the thought kept flashing in his head

Sonic then sighed

"I guess I should go" Sonic said before getting up and running off

(Remember the robots that were following Sonic and the gang earlier?

Well now they had spilt up… one was following Amy and the rest, and the other was following Sonic)

"Now… how do I get out of here?" Sonic asked while looking around

"I hope that those robots didn't hurt everyone, just to get the sol emeralds" Sonic said

The robot that is following Sonic is watching him from behind a bush

"Target is found, sir" the robot whispered into his speaker on his watch

"Should I attack him now?" the robot asked

"Yes… now that he is alone, no one can help him" the robots boss said while laughing

"Yes, sir" the robot said before pressing the off button on his watch

Sonic then heard something in the bushes

"Hmmm… is someone following me?" Sonic asked with a sly smile

The robot then flew out of the bushes

"Target locked, prepare to attack!" the robot said

"I knew it" Sonic said

The robot then started to shoot missiles at Sonic

"If you want to play the hard way" Sonic said before jumping on the missiles

"What?" the robot asked

Sonic then jumped in the air

"Bombs away!" Sonic shouted as he kicked the last missile at the robot

"Ahhh!" the robot shouted as the missile hit him, and he started to fall to the ground

"That was easy" Sonic said as he landed on the ground, and went over to the robot

"Ha… it's not over" the robot said

"Look" the robot said before getting up and pointing to the sky

Sonic looked up and saw ten more robots coming towards him

"I am out of here" Sonic said before running off

"Give it up, Sonic… there is no where you can run or hide!" the robot shouted before flying towards Sonic with all the other five robots

Sonic was hiding behind a big rock hoping the robots would not find him

"Man, that was close" Sonic said while looking around

Sonic came from behind the rock

"I'm lost in a forest" Sonic said

"I can't find my friends" Sonic added

"And to top it off… I'm being hunted down by killer robots… my luck just keeps getting better and better" Sonic said before taking a sigh

Sonic then sat down on a big rock

"I wonder if they're even looking for me" Sonic said

**What are you saying Sonic? Of course they're looking for you, Sonic thought**

Sonic then stood up

"I better get out of here before those robots come, and find me" Sonic said before running to find somewhere safe

With Amy and the rest…

"Sonic is somewhere around here" Amy said while looking around at the forest

"How can you tell?" Charmy asked

"Call it my woman's intuition, if you will" Amy said

"Intu- what?" Charmy asked

"If anyone knows Sonic, it's Amy" Cream said

"We're looking for someone who we don't even know is alive" Shadow whispered

"I hope Sonic hasn't gotten into trouble" Knuckles said

"There's a very low chance on Sonic not getting into trouble" Vector said

"That's not always true" Tails said before taking another look at the document they found

"You still looking at those scrambled letters?" Charmy asked Tails

"Yes, I am" Tails said after taking a sigh

"I feel I'm very close to cracking the code" Tails said

"Let me take a look at the paper" Eggman said to Tails

"Um, sure" Tails said before giving it to Eggman

Eggman took the paper

"Um… yes" Eggman said

"Hey, Tails… may I look at this paper for awhile?" Eggman asked

"Well, ok… but I gonna need it back" Tails said

"Ah-ha!" Amy said in excitement

"Sonic went this way!" Amy said while pointing to the right

"Ok" Blaze said a little unsure

"Trust me" Amy said before running to the right, everyone followed

Meanwhile…

"Ah, man… I think I already went through here" Sonic said as he stopped to look around at the identical trees, and plants in the forest

"It's a maze" Sonic said with a sweatdrop

Sonic started to run again

"I wish I could find someone I can recognize, around here" Sonic said

Sonic then turned a corner, but as soon as he did… he regretted it

The robots that he saw before were there

"When I said recognize, I didn't mean them" Sonic said

"Get him!" one of the robots shouted

"Give me a break" Sonic said before turning around and running off, the robots followed him

"Sonic, I think it's best if you surrender" the robot said

"You don't understand me at all" Sonic said before doing a spin attack on the robots, destroying five, Sonic then started to run again

"My robot henchmen!" the robot said, starting to get concerned

"I never give up" Sonic said

"You'll pay for that" the robot said

"Why are you trying to catch me anyway?" Sonic asked

"I have my reasons" the robot said

"Well… could you tell me?" Sonic asked before dodging a laser from a robot

"Maybe later… when I catch you" the robot said

"You don't have that much robot helpers anymore" Sonic said

"Ha, yeah right" the robot said while pointing to the left

Sonic then looked to the left, and saw ten more robots coming

"Great… just great" Sonic said sarcastically

"You've reached the end, Sonic… literally" the robot said

Sonic looked ahead of him, and saw that he had reached a dead end

"Ah… not good" Sonic said before looking behind him

All the robots stopped

"Have any last request?" the robot asked Sonic

Sonic then looked up

"Yes" Sonic said while growing a smile on his face

"Uh… why are you smiling like that?" the robot asked, unsure what Sonic would do

"See you on the flip side!" Sonic said before running up the dead end, to the top

"No, follow him!!" the robot demanded

All the robots flew to the top, when they landed Sonic was no where in sight

"What are you waiting for?" the robot asked

"Go find him!" the robot shouted

Suddenly Sonic jumped in the air, and did a spin attack on the robots, destroying seven

"That's it rodent, no more fun and games" the robot said

Sonic then stuck his tongue out at the robot, before running off

"Kill him!!" the robot shouted with rage

With Amy and the others…

"I think we're getting closer to Sonic" Amy said

**How does she know… does she have sixth sense or something? , Charmy thought**

"Hey, do you hear… lasers?" Tails asked

Everyone started to run towards the sound, suddenly a rush of wind passed them, and some robots

"What in the world?" Silver asked

"That was Sonic!!" Amy asked starting to feel happy and scared at the same time

"Are you-" Charmy was cut

"Of course I'm sure!" Amy interrupted

Amy and everyone else started to follow them

"Do you ever give up?" Sonic asked

"Nope" the robot said

"You leave him alone!" Amy shouted while throwing her hammer, to destroy three

**Amy? , Sonic thought**

Sonic looked back and saw everyone

"I never should have doubted them" Sonic whispered to himself

"If you want to play hard, let's go" the robot said

Some more robots started to come

"Never ending supply of robots" Charmy said

"Ahhh!" Sonic shouted as one of the robots kicked him, into a tree

"Sonic, look out!" Tails shouted

Just before they were about to capture him, Sonic got up and started to run again

"I told you that Sonic would get in trouble" Vector said

"We don't have time for "I told you so's" Vector" Espio said

"There are seriously too much of these robots" Blaze said before throwing some fireballs

"Alright, I'm tired of this" Sonic said before stopping, the robots stopped too

"How about we settle this" Sonic said to the lead robot

Amy and everyone else stopped too

"Ok… attack!" the robot demanded

Sonic and everyone else started to fight the robots

"You better leave **MY** Sonic alone!" Amy said before smashing some robots

"Ha, is that all you got?" Shadow asked a robot before kicking it, causing it to break

"You hungry?" Knuckles asked

"Here… let me give you a knuckle sandwich" Knuckles said before destroying some robots with his knuckles

"Is it hot in here, or what?" Blaze asked while throwing some fireballs at the robots

"They don't call me a knock out for nothing" Rouge said to a robot before doing a spin kick on it

"You can't touch, what you can't see" Espio said before turning invisible, and sneak attacking some robots

"I might not be friends with Sonic, but you still shouldn't gang up on him like this" Eggman said while punching a robot

While everyone else was destroying all the robots, Sonic and the lead robot were having a fight of their own

"Well, your not half bad" Sonic said to the robot before trying to punch it, but the robot moved out the way

"You not so bad ether" the robot said while shooting some laser, but they missed

Sonic then kicked the robot knocking it back, but it quickly recovered

The robot then punched Sonic knocking him to the ground

"It's time to end this" the robot said getting ready to finish him

"Don't you dare!" Amy shouted as she whacked the robot in the head, knocking him to the ground

Amy then helped Sonic up

"Thanks Amy" Sonic said

"Now come on… we better go before he wakes up" Sonic said

Everyone nodded, they then started to run

Everyone then stopped at a lake

"Sonic… I knew you were still alive" Amy said as she hugged him

**I better not tell them that I thought they weren't looking for me… I might hurt their feelings, especially Amy, Sonic thought**

"We're all glad to see that your ok, Sonic" Tails said

"I'm glad to see you guys are ok" Sonic said

"Hey… do you still have the three sol emeralds?" Sonic asked

"Yep" Knuckles said before showing the three sol emeralds

"Why were those robots chasing you, instead of us?" Cosmo asked Sonic

"I mean, we have the sol emeralds" Cosmo added

"I don't know" Sonic said

"Now that I think about it that is pretty strange" Tails said

"Well I bet they're going to be trying to get the sol emeralds, now" Silver said

"I don't know why, but those robots look familiar" Charmy said

"I know what you mean" Cosmo said

"Well, I got a question I've been wondering about" Eggman Nega said

"What is it?" Shadow asked

"How did those robots get all the chaos emeralds?" Eggman Nega asked

"Maybe they caused chaos control to get to the past" Silver suggested

"Well then… how did we get here?" Amy asked

"I didn't see Sonic, Eggman, or Shadow cause chaos control" Amy said while looking at Sonic to see what he would say

"Let's not ask about the unknown right now, let's just find a way to get out of here" Sonic said

"Before those robots find us, first" Espio said

Everyone started to walk, trying to find a way out

"Hey Sonic, are you ok?" Amy asked Sonic

"Yeah, I'm just fine" Sonic said, starting to feel uncomfortable because Amy started getting closer to him

"You look a little nervous" Amy said before taking Sonic's hand, Sonic jumped a little

"Me nervous?" Sonic asked quickly

"Of course not" Sonic said while starting to feel jumpy and nervous

"Um, well… if you say so" Amy said, still wondering if Sonic was ok

"But if you need to talk about something, I'm always there for you" Amy said before letting go of Sonic's hand

**Thank goodness… for a minute there I thought my heart was going to pop out of my chest, Sonic thought **

Sonic then felt someone tugging on his arm; Sonic looked back and saw that it was Tails

"Hey Sonic, I think I might of figured out the code that we found" Tails said while holding the piece of paper

"And Eggman is going to help me" Tails added

"Hey, I'm going to help, too" Eggman Nega said

"And Eggman Nega" Tails added while laughing a little

"That's great Tails, keep up the good work" Sonic said

Shadow then heard something

"What was that?" Shadow asked

"What's up Shadow?" Rouge asked

"I thought I heard something" Shadow said while looking around

"Maybe it was the wind" Rouge said

The noise then came again, it sounded like footsteps

"There it is, again" Shadow said

"I think I heard it, this time" Rouge said

"What's the matter?" Cosmo asked

"Chao?" Cheese asked

"We think someone's coming" Shadow said, Rouge nodded

"I hope it's not those scary robots, again" Cream said

"I'll check it out" Sonic said

"I'll come with you" Knuckles said

Sonic and Knuckles went towards the sound

Then out of the trees a robot tackled Sonic

"What the?" Knuckles asked in shock while running over to help Sonic, but another robot blocked him

"You miss me?" the robot asked Sonic who was slowly getting up, it was the leader robot

The robot then kicked Sonic

"You thought you won, but you don't understand **me** at all" the robot said before punching Sonic into a tree

"Oh no, Sonic" Amy said while getting ready to help him, but a robot blocked her

"I never get defeated" the robot said before flying into the air

The robot then dived down and was getting ready to shoot a laser at Sonic, but when it did Sonic dodged it in time

"Come on, we need to help" Espio said

But then some more robots came and formed a circle around them, so they couldn't help

"Hey, move out the way!" Charmy shouted

But the robots didn't move, they just took out their lasers

"The old move and you get shot trick" Charmy said

"They're scary" Cream said while hugging Blaze, so she wouldn't get hurt

The robot then shot lasers repeditily at Sonic

**What's this guy trying to do, barbecue me? , Sonic thought while trying to dodge all the lasers**

Sonic was getting tired from dodging all the lasers

"Not too long now" the robot whispered to himself

One of the lasers then hit Sonic, and Sonic was blown to the ground

"Yes!" the robot said before diving down to Sonic

Sonic then got up, but he had no time to escape

"Let's end this!" the robot said before punching Sonic in his stomach

"Ahhhh!!" Sonic shouted in pain, before fainting

Sonic then was sent flying into the air, by the robot

"Sonic no!!" Amy shouted while trying to get past the robots, but they wouldn't let her

The robot then shot out a big oval glass container, the glass contain then opened and it caught Sonic

"Finally" the robot said with a big smile, before flying up and catching the glass container

"Get out of my way!!" Amy shouted to a robot before smashing it with her hammer

Amy ran towards the robot, jumped up, and grabbed the robots foot

"W- Whoah!" Amy said while trying to hold on

"Get off!" the robot shouted to Amy, while trying to shake her off

"Amy!" Cream shouted

"She never gives up, does she?" Silver asked

"Oh no!" Knuckles said, before smashing a robot and running towards Amy and the robot

"You better get off, you little pest!" the robot shouted to Amy, who was still on his foot

The robot started to go through some clouds, and Amy couldn't see

"Alright, you rodent" the robot said while shaking his foot again

"Ahhh!" Amy screamed

Amy couldn't hang on anymore, and Amy then started to fall

But Knuckles jumped up and caught Amy, and they then landed safely on the ground

All the robots that were surrounding them flew in the air and followed the robot that had Sonic

"Now what?" Knuckles asked

"We follow the robots" Amy said

"Why?" Cosmo asked

"Because, the robots will lead us to the base Sonic will be taken to" Tails said

"We better hurry, before they do something bad to Mr. Sonic" Cream said

"Chao chao chao" Cheese said

Everyone started running in the direction the robots were flying

At the base…

Sonic opened his eyes to see that he was in a big square glass cage, in what seemed like a control room

"Where am I?" Sonic asked

"You are at my boss's base" a voice said from the corner; when it came out Sonic saw that it was the robot that captured him

"Oh, it's you" Sonic said, he was not happy to see the robot

"My boss has ordered for me to kill you" the robot said

"Whatever" Sonic said

"Just to let you know my boss is strong enough to kill you with his bare hands, it's just that he has to get ready for the… plan" the robot said

"Hmm, I see" Sonic said

"But I got a question" Sonic said

"What is it?" the robot asked

"If your boss is so tough… why is he scared to show me who he is?" Sonic asked while standing up

"I mean… I've never seen him" Sonic said

"You'll see him" the robot said while going over to a machine to Sonic's right

"In the next millennium" Sonic whispered

The robot then turned on the machine

"This machine is programmed to suck all the oxygen out from that cage your in, and in about 30 minutes there will be no more oxygen" the robot said

The robot then pressed the start button on the machine, and Sonic then saw two tubes from the ceiling of the glass come in and turn on

"Those tubes are sucking up the oxygen" the robot said

"I've noticed" Sonic said, he was already starting to lose oxygen

"Have fun, I'm sure this machine will leave you… breathless" the robot said before going out the door, laughing at his joke

Sonic tried doing some spin attacks on the glass to break it, but it didn't work

Sonic had no idea what to do; he knew it was hopeless to call for help

"Looks like… all I can do is hope… for someone to… save… me" Sonic said while panting, the oxygen was going so fast Sonic couldn't believe it

Meanwhile, after following the robots Amy and them have reached the base but they are hiding so the robots that are guarding the base won't see them

"How are we going to get in?" Vector asked

"They have special cameras with motion detectors, so we would be spotted before we even get to run" Eggman Nega said

"Is there any way to get pass them?" Amy asked

"There's no way to get pass them here… unless" Eggman said before turning to Knuckles

"Of course" Tails said

Everyone looked at Knuckles with excitement

"What you looking at me for?" Knuckles asked with a sweatdrop

"Because you can dig an underground tunnel to get us to the building" Shadow said

"Or… we could use him as the distraction" Rouge said

"Ha, very funny" Knuckles said before digging a hole in the ground

After about eight more minutes Knuckles came out of the tunnel

"I'm done" Knuckles said

"Ok, Cream, Cheese, and Charmy you go first" Amy said

"Ok" Cream and Charmy said in unison

"Chao" Cheese said before going in, Cream and Charmy followed

**I hope Knuckles made that hole wide enough, Eggman thought**

Everyone had went in except for Amy and Dr. Eggman

"Uh…" Amy said while looking at Eggman, wondering if he could fit

"I know what you're thinking but I know I can fit" Eggman said before getting in the hole

But as expected, he got stuck

"Come on Eggman… if Eggman Nega can get in than you can" Amy said while trying to push him in

"Suck in your stomach" Amy said

Eggman did as he was told, Amy did one last push, and he finally went in the hole

Everyone then got to the top of the hole, everyone got out, and they realized that they were in the building

"This is a different building, than the one with the D and O sign on it" Blaze said

"But I still think it's the same person running the building" Tails said

"Come on we need to find Sonic" Amy said

Everyone started to run, hoping to find Sonic soon

"There are so many rooms in here" Charmy said

"How can we find the room that has Sonic in it?" Amy asked

A robot then came from around the corner, Amy and everyone realized that it was the same robot that took Sonic

"You again?" the robot asked

"I bet your trying to rescue Sonic" the robot said

"Correct" Blaze said

"Well, if you want him… you have to get pass me" the robot said

"Alright, bring it on" Knuckles said while holding up his fists

Everyone then saw eight more robots come

"Oh, come on" Charmy whined

"I can take care of them, you guys go find Sonic" Shadow said

"I'll stay and help" Knuckles said

Amy nodded

Shadow and Knuckles then started to fight the robots, and while the robots were distracted Amy and everyone else ran off to look for Sonic

"Oh no you don't" the leader robot whispered before running after them, while Shadow and Knuckles were distracted

"Let's enter this door" Amy said while stopping in front of the door

"But why this one?" Cosmo asked

"Because… it's the last door here" Amy said before opening the door, everyone followed her

Everyone continued to walk until the saw this door that had a sign on it

It said…

Do not go beyond this point… only leaders can

"Let's go" Amy said

"But Amy, it says only leaders" Cream said

"I think of myself as a leader" Amy said while pointing to herself

"Please, the only thing you would be able to lead are pigs" Rouge said

Amy just ignored Rouge

"Just come on" Amy said before opening the door and entering, everyone followed her

When they got in, there were a lot of tubes on the walls that had something in it, but they were too foggy to see what they were

"Are those aliens?" Charmy asked

"I sure hope not" Blaze said

"Let's keep going" Espio said

"Chao" Cheese said

They walked through a slide door that was in front of them, and Amy turned on the light

"This place is like area 99…" Charmy said, before starting to think

"Or is it area 59?" Charmy asked

"I always get mixed up" Charmy said before laughing a little

"You mean the place people say have aliens?" Cream asked

"Yeah, that's the place" Charmy said

"Yuck… that place creeps me out" Cream said

"Let's stop talking about aliens, and find Sonic" Vector said

Amy then turned a corner and saw a big square glass cage… that had Sonic in it; he was on the floor of the cage and was barely conscious

..................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

**OH NO! Poor Sonikuu! X3**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

**A Dark Nightmare Has Returned**

"Sonic!" Amy screamed while running to the glass, everyone came running around the corner

"Oh no, Sonic" Tails said before running towards the glass

"Sonic wake up, wake up!" Amy said while knocking on the glass, but he didn't wake up

Tails went over to the machine that was beside the cage

"Oh no… the machine is sucking up all the oxygen from the glass Sonic is in" Tails said

"Is there anyway we can turn it off?" Cosmo asked

"I think so" Tails said

"Let's break the glass and get Sonic out of there" Vector said

"I'm afraid it's not that simple…" Eggman said while going to the machine

"This machine will explode if we break the glass, automatically" Eggman said

"Let's find a button to shut off the machine, if they turned it on we can turn it off" Blaze said

"We have to hurry, in about ten minutes there will be no more oxygen in the glass" Tails said

Everyone started to look for a button or anything to turn off the machine

"Where is that button?" Charmy asked

"Hey, come here" Cream said

Everyone ran to where Cream was

"What is it?" Blaze asked

"Cheese found this door over here" Cream said

Everyone was about to enter the door until that same robot that took Sonic landed in front of them

"Get out of my way!" Blaze said

"I won't be able to let you go any further" the robot said while guarding the door

"You're wasting our time!" Amy shouted

"That's what I want to do" the robot said, before getting ready to attack

Everyone then started to fight the robot; they had to hurry because they only had six minutes left before it was too late

"You're no match for me" the robot said while dodging some attacks

Shadow and Knuckles came running in

"What's going on?" Knuckles asked

"What does it look like to you?" Rouge shouted before trying to kick the robot, but it quickly dodged

"We're in the middle of a fight" Rouge said

"This dumb robot won't let us pass, to safe Sonic!" Amy shouted while blocking an attack from the robot with her hammer

"Hold on, we'll help" Shadow said

Shadow and Knuckles then started to help

"Ah… how much time do we have left?" Blaze asked while attacking the robot

"Four minutes!" Eggman Nega shouted

"Ok, it's time to end this" Silver said

Silver then used psychic on the robot to throw it into a wall, the robot then broke

"Great job, Silver" Blaze said to Silver

"Thanks" Silver said while rubbing the back of his head

"Let's hurry" Shadow said

Everyone entered through the door, and when they did there were a lot of controls for machines in the building

"Come on, we can't let time go to waste" Amy said before looking around for the right button, everyone started to help her

"They really need to label these things" Charmy said while looking at the ten red buttons in front of him

Amy was rushing around the whole room hoping for a sign to show her the right button

"Where can it be?" Amy asked, her heart was racing as she became more nervous

"Tails" Amy said

"Two minutes" Tails said while looking as fast as he could

Amy looked everywhere, and just when she was about to explode with anger she saw something that caught her eye

"Oxygen machine" Amy read on the big green button in front of her

**I guess that's my sign, Amy thought happily**

Amy tried pushing the button but it seemed stuck

"Oh no, we only have 56 seconds left!" Tails said in disbelieve

"No… now we have 54 seconds… 53… 52…" Charmy counted

"Please stop" Knuckles said

"I found the button, but it's stuck" Amy said, still trying to push down the button

**49… 48… 47… 46…45…44…43…, Charmy counted in his head**

Knuckles started to help Amy, but it still wouldn't go down

"35… 34…" Charmy counted

"We don't need a countdown, Charmy!" Rouge shouted

Amy then took out her hammer

"Move back Knuckles" Amy said, Knuckles did as she said

Amy sucked in a deep breath, and prayed that it would work

Then she slammed her hammer down on the button

"Oxygen machine has stopped" a voice said from the computer beside them

"Alright go Amy!" Cream and Cosmo cheered

Amy then pressed the button next to the green one

"Returning oxygen" the voice on the computer added

"Just in time" Knuckles said

"Let's go see if Sonic is ok" Tails said, everyone ran to the glass cage where Sonic was

Went they got to the cage Amy kneeled down and knocked on the glass, this time Sonic opened his eyes slightly and smiled at her

"I knew you guys would come, sooner or later" Sonic said in a weak voice

Amy just grew a big smile on her face, she was so happy Sonic was ok

"Ok, now we need to find a way to open the cage" Blaze said

"Let's look in that control room again" Eggman said

"Good idea" Espio said

"I'll be right back" Amy told Sonic, Sonic nodded to show that he heard her

Everyone went back to the control room, and stated to look

"Here we go again" Rouge said

"Hey wait, I think I found it" Knuckles said

Everyone went towards Knuckles

"How do you know?" Vector asked

"Well it says 'to open cage pull down'" Knuckles read

"There's probably a thousand cages in this building… you pull that button down and for all we know a giant monkey could be released!" Rouge said with her arms crossed

"I'll take my chances" Knuckles said while starting to pull the lever down, but this button was stuck too

"Not again" Charmy said

"Need help?" Amy asked

"Nope, I got it" Knuckles said while struggling to push the lever down

"Chao?" Cheese said while looking at another button

"What is it Cheese?" Cream asked

Cheese pointed to the button that said 'to unlock'

"Hmm…" Cream said while going over to the button

"Hey Knuckles I think-" Cream was cut off

"No, I don't need help" Knuckles interrupted still trying to pull down the lever, and still having no luck

Cheese then pressed the unlock button, and Knuckles fell to the ground as the lever pulled down

"See… told you I didn't need help" Knuckles said in a proud voice while getting up

"Actually…" Cream said but couldn't say anymore because Rouge put her hand in front of Cream's mouth

"Let him have his moment, he barely gets it… beside I want to tell him" Rouge said with a smile, Cream wondered what Rouge was going to do

Everyone went back to the room with the glass cage and saw Sonic leaning against a wall, waiting for them

"Hi" Sonic said in a calm voice, he made it seem like nothing happened

"Sonic!" Amy shouted while rushing over to Sonic, and giving him a big hug

"Ah, Amy…" Sonic said while trying to pull her off

Amy then let go, giving Sonic time to catch his breath

"Oh Sonic, your love for me gave you the strength to hold on until we came" Amy said in a romantic voice

"My what for you?" Sonic asked with a sweatdrop

"Your love for me, silly" Amy said while laughing before hugging Sonic again

"Uh…" Sonic said with a sweatdrop

Everyone smiled at the scene (except Shadow, Eggman, and Eggman Nega of course)

"Now that Sonic is safe, we can get out of here" Espio said

"I don't think so!" a voice said from above

"Not this weirdo again" Sonic said as Amy let go of him

"The ultimate robot is almost finish, and soon we will rule the world!" the voice continued

"I'm guessing that you're the head honcho of this place" Sonic said

"Indeed I am" the voice said

"Well sorry to say, but we just destroyed your robots" Knuckles said

"Don't worry about me, I have plenty more" the voice said

"Who are you anyway?" Blaze asked

"I like to call myself DO" the voice said

"Ok… now what's your real name?" Vector asked

"You'll find out" the voice said

"I hate it when bad guys say that" Charmy whispered

"I promise you that when you find out who I am… it will be a shocking surprise for some of you" the voice said

"Go outside, I got a surprise for you" the voice added before fading out

"Cool, I love surprises!" Charmy shouted in excitement

"I don't think it's a good surprise, Charmy" Eggman said

"Let's go anyway" Sonic said

After awhile they finally found the exit and went out, nothing was there

"Is this a prank?" Charmy asked with his hands crossed

"Maybe he was playing a trick on us, so we would leave" Cream said

Everyone was about to go until… everything started to twist and turn, the buildings, the trees, and even themselves

"What's going on?" Knuckles asked

"I feel like we're playing twister" Charmy said

"I feel funny" Cream said

"Surprise!" the voice shouted

"What are you doing to us?" Shadow asked while holding his head

"I'm teleporting you to a different planet" the voice said

"W-Where… and why?" Silver asked while falling to his knees, he started to feel dizzy

"If you want to know who I am so badly… then you will go with the flow" the voice said

"Why should we trust you?" Sonic asked while starting to feel weak

"You can answer that yourself" the voice said

"Now are you coming, or not?" the voice asked

"We'll come" Sonic said before falling to the ground

"You'll be safe on the way… but later you won't be" the voice said before doing an evil laughter

A big yellow light came, and the person teleported them while they were knocked out

Later that day…

When Sonic woke up he was lying on the in the middle of a cave

"Where am I?" Sonic asked while sitting up, he then looked around and saw everyone else lying on the ground

"Hey, wake up!" Sonic shouted while getting up

"What happened?" Amy asked while sitting up

"Where are we?" Tails asked

"In another cave, just great" Rouge said sarcastically

"I remember now, we got teleported here by someone" Blaze said while getting up

"Well, if he teleported us here… it must be for a reason" Shadow said while getting up

"My thought exactly, Shadow" Sonic said

"That was fun" Charmy said while flying over to Vector

"I'm starting to turn green" Vector said before holding his mouth, he felt like throwing up

"But Vector… you're already green" Charmy said before laughing

"That's not what I meant" Vector said with a sweatdrop

"Ok, no time for lying around, let's go!" Knuckles shouted like a P.E coach

"Ok, ok" Eggman said while getting up

After everyone stood up, they started looking around the cave

**This place is as empty as Knuckles' head, Rouge thought**

Everyone started walking forward, and they kept walking until they reached a dead end

"And tell me why that weirdo brought us here again" Espio said with his arms crossed

"I knew trusting him would lead us down a road to no where" Knuckles said

"Let's go back" Vector said before sighing

"Wait a minute" Eggman said

"Look closer" Eggman said while going towards the dead end

Eggman touched the wall, and his head went through it

"I knew it" Eggman said while taking his hand out

"Wow, that's so cool!" Charmy shouted with excitement

"How'd you know?" Sonic asked

"I'm an evil genius… it was very predictable" Eggman said before going through the wall, everyone did the same

When they went through the wall, the room was pitch black

"I can't see in here" Cream said

"I can" Rouge said

"Me too" Blaze said

"We'll guide you guys" Blaze said

Blaze then grabbed Silver's hand

"Link hands" Blaze said

Everyone did as they were told; Blaze and Rouge were at the front

They then started to walk

"Hey Tails, have you figured out that message yet?" Sonic asked

"Yeah, have you?" Blaze asked while stopping, Rouge stopped too

Tails took out the note

"Whoa" Tails said while looking at the note

"What's wrong?" Sonic asked

There was then some light at the end, everyone ran out, and found themselves outside

"Look at the big lake" Charmy said while pointing to the lake not too far away from them

"Looks like we can't go back" Silver said while looking behind him realizing that the cave was blocked off by some boulders that had fell once they went out

"Uh… well, what's wrong Tails?" Sonic asked

"Sonic, the one that's behind all this is… Dark—" Tails was cut off because a big robot (the robot that Tails, Eggman, and Eggman Nega were forced to work on) busted through the cave they just came out of

The top of the robot came off and the person that was in it jumped out

"That's right… Dark Oak" the person said before turning around

"Ah!" Cosmo screamed, realizing that it **was** Dark Oak

"So, that's what D and O mean" Charmy said

"Huh… that was unexpected" Sonic said

"Dark Oak… I thought you went with my mom to go to the good side!" Cosmo shrieked

"I thought being on the good side was too boring… I needed something more" Dark Oak said

"Uh… who is this guy?" Silver asked

"Dark Oak, the leader of the Meterax… he was trying to destroy everything except for plants… he was our enemy in space" Sonic said

"You guys went into space?" Blaze asked

"Save story time for later…" Dark Oak said

"…because now it's time to destroy you, Sonic" Dark Oak said before jumping back into the robot

Before Sonic could even move the robot kicked him, and the robot then threw some missiles to the ground and they created a shield around everyone else so they couldn't help Sonic

Shadow, Knuckles, Blaze, Rouge, and Silver tried breaking the shield but it didn't work

"Sonic!" Amy screamed

When Sonic got up, the robot punched him

Before Sonic could stand up, the robot grabbed his leg and flew in the air

"Hey put me down!" Sonic shouted

The robot then threw Sonic

"Ahhh!!" Sonic shouted

The robot flew in front of Sonic and kicked him, and then flew behind Sonic and punched him

"Leave him alone!" Vector shouted

"Don't even try to help him… if he's no match for me, then you guys aren't" Dark Oak said from inside the robot, the robot grabbed Sonic's leg

"Sonic, look out!" Amy cried

"Oh no!" Tails shouted

"I can't look!" Charmy cried before covering his eyes

The robot then threw Sonic into the lake

As soon as Dark Oak saw that there was no movement in the water he grew a smile on his face

"Yes!" Dark Oak cheered

"Sonic!" Amy shouted while trying not to cry

"Ha ha ha… and that was only with seven chaos emerald and four sol emeralds!" Dark Oak shouted with pride

"Speaking of sol emeralds…" Dark Oak said

The shield then went away, and Amy ran to the lake

"… where are the other three sol emeralds?" Dark Oak asked

"We're never giving them to a meany like you, Mr. Dark Oak!" Cream shouted

"Chao!!" Cheese said in agreement with his hands crossed

"A meany, huh?" Dark Oak asked

"Let me show you how a real** meany **acts" Dark Oak said, the robot then started diving down to Cream

"Ahhh!" Cream screamed

Blaze grabbed Cream and Cheese, she then jumped out the way of the robot

"Leave her alone!" Blaze shouted towards the robot

"Give me the emeralds!" Dark Oak shouted while getting ready to attack them again

"No!" Cosmo shouted

The robot dived down towards everyone, and everyone jumped out the way

Knuckles in the process accidentally dropped the three sol emeralds

"Finally" Dark Oak said before diving down again and picking up the sol emerald with his robot

"Now… I'm unbeatable!" Dark Oak shouted

"And these are worthless, now" Dark Oak said before dropping the chaos emeralds, the emeralds fell into the water

"He sucked out all the power from the chaos emeralds" Cosmo said while holding on to Tails

After doing an evil laugh, Dark Oak teleported off somewhere

"I think we're losing guys" Charmy said

"We'll deal with him later… right now we need to see if Sonic is ok" Knuckles said, everyone ran to where Amy was

"Sonic!" Amy shouted

"Can you hear me?!" Amy shouted, Amy then saw Knuckles and everyone else come

"Did you see him yet?" Knuckles asked

"No" Amy said

"… I'm gonna look for him" Amy said

"Sonic has probably sunk too far down" Espio said

"Still…" Amy said

Amy was about to dive in

"Hold up" Rouge said while grabbing Amy's arm

"Hey, let me go… Sonic needs me" Amy said

"I don't think Sonic would want you to do this" Rouge said

"What do you know about Sonic?" Amy asked

Before Rouge could say anything else the lake started to glow

"It's a monster!" Charmy shouted before flying behind Vector

"It's rising from the depths of the lake… it's coming for me!" Charmy shouted in fear

"You've watched the movie "Jaws" too many times" Vector said

The seven chaos emeralds then came out of the water along with a yellow hedgehog

"Thank you!" Amy shouted with joy

"Or the monster could just be Sonic in his super form" Charmy said with relief

Sonic then landed in front of them

"Hey guys… did I miss anything?" Sonic asked with a smile

Amy ran to Sonic and hugged him

"You didn't miss much… but I sure did miss you" Amy said while crying and hugging him tighter

"If you guys have forgotten, we still have to stop someone from destroying the world" Shadow said

"He has all the sol emeralds, now" Eggman said

"Don't worry, we'll beat him" Sonic said as Amy let go

"Now hold on, it's going to be a bumpy ride" Sonic said before stretching his hands in front of them

A big light formed around his hands, and in no time they were teleported


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

**The Ultimate Fight**

"Where are we?" Charmy asked

Sonic (and yes he is still in super form) had teleported them to, what seemed like, a park

"Why'd you take us here?" Amy asked Sonic

"I think Dark Oak teleported here" Sonic said

(I don't want to type "Super Sonic said", ok)

"Let's just hope that we can beat him when we find him" Rouge said

"That is… if he's here" Silver said

Suddenly the wind became stronger and the sky turned a dark blue

"Is it night time already?" Cream asked

"Where are all the beautiful stars?" Cream asked

"I don't think those stars are the ones that are coming… I think Dark Oak is" Blaze said

"No look there's a star" Cream said while pointing to the one light in the sky

But as it got closer they realized it was not a star

"Thank you for the compliment, I am a star" Dark Oak said while landing in front of them

"Don't you know anything, all stars have to fall… sooner or later" Sonic said

"Well, my time is not sooner… but yours might" Dark Oak said

"Where's your big robot?" Charmy asked

"It's not with me" Dark Oak said

"Cool, now we can tear you to shreds like we did before" Knuckles said

"Not likely" Dark Oak said before disappearing

"Whoa, is he a ghost?" Charmy asked

"He teleported" Sonic said, while realizing that Dark Oak was most likely coming for him

"Come on Sonic… let's finish where we left off" a voice said from the sky, of course it was Dark Oak

"Sonic, wait" Amy said

"Sorry, but… I have to" Sonic said before flying to the sky

"Follow me" Dark Oak said while going up farther, Sonic did the same

They kept going farther until Dark Oak finally stopped; Sonic then realized that they were in space

"You see?" Dark Oak asked

"Just like how we first met" Dark Oak said

**He's right, Sonic thought**

"I remember… you wanted the chaos emeralds but I didn't give them to you" Sonic said

"So we got in this big fight up in space… in the end, you still didn't get them" Sonic said with a smile

"I didn't… because you scattered them around space" Dark Oak said

"Yes, I remember like it was yesterday" Sonic said

"Do you think you and your friends can actually beat me?" Dark Oak asked while getting ready to attack

"No" Sonic said

"Huh?" Dark Oak asked, he was very surprised

"… I **know** we can" Sonic said, before teleporting

**Where'd that rat go? , Dark Oak thought**

Sonic then teleported behind Dark Oak and kicked him

"Ugh… you got lucky on that one" Dark Oak said while recovering

"Ah, man… I forgot to wear a four- leaf clover" Sonic said

Dark Oak flew towards Sonic and tried slashing him with his sword, Sonic nearly escaped

"You don't understand, I'm a lot stronger than when you last saw me" Dark Oak said before punching Sonic

"Remember… when we first met" Dark Oak said before dodging an attack from Sonic

"After you scattered the emeralds… you fainted" Dark Oak said

"So?" Sonic asked while hitting Dark Oak with a spin attack

"If you fainted then… just think what will happen to you now that I'm stronger" Dark Oak said before firing a laser from his sword, luckily Sonic dodged in time

"I hope you know that I got stronger, too" Sonic said

"Show me" Dark Oak said

Sonic and Dark Oak started to really battle now, both of them having the same hope… the hope to win

Back with everyone else

"I hope Sonic beats him" Espio said

"I wish there was something we could do to help Sonic" Silver said

"Hey look" Cream said while pointing to the sky

"Now there are two stars… and they're moving" Cream said

"Cream, those aren't stars… that's Sonic and the other one is Dark Oak" Amy said

"How can you tell which one is which?" Charmy asked

"Because, Sonic is the one that is the brightest" Amy said

"They seem to be battling for their lives" Eggman said

"Or the world" Rouge said

"GO, SONIC, GO!!!" Charmy cheered

"SONIC, I KNOW YOU CAN DO IT!!!" Amy shouted

Back up in space…

"Give… up?" Dark Oak asked

"N-Nope" Sonic said

They were both really tired

Sonic then was about to tackle Dark Oak, but Dark Oak started flying back to land

"Hey, where you going?!" Sonic shouted, but Dark Oak kept going

Sonic followed Dark Oak

"Hey look, it's Dark Oak and Sonic" Charmy pointed out

Suddenly out of no where Meterax came behind everyone

"Ahhh!" Cosmo screamed

Dark Oak and Sonic then landed

"Come and fight me" Sonic said

"You can fight me all you want… but your friends won't be there to cheer you on" Dark Oak said before pointing to the Meterax that were attacking them

"Oh, no" Sonic said before getting ready to help them, but Dark Oak quickly punched him

"Get away from me!" Amy shouted as a Meterax grabbed her hand

"Amy!" Sonic shouted after getting up, Dark Oak then hit Sonic with a laser from his sword, Sonic then smashed into a tree

**Now I see, Dark Oak is trying to distract Sonic, Eggman thought**

"Ahhh!" Tails shouted in pain as a Meterax hit him

Sonic wished that he could help them, but he couldn't force himself to get up

"It's time to finish you off, rodent" Dark Oak said while running towards Sonic, getting ready to punch him

"Sonic, no!" Amy shouted as she hit the Meterax that grabbed her hand with her hammer, and ran in front of Sonic

Dark Oak then punched Amy in the stomach, instead of Sonic

Amy then fell to the ground

"Amy!" Sonic shouted before getting up and kneeling down to Amy

Sonic picked Amy up (yes, he is still on his knees)

"Oh my goodness" Cream said while hugging Cheese

Amy slightly opened her eyes and made a weak smile to Sonic

**Thank goodness, Sonic thought**

"Amy… I… you…that was crazy" Sonic said, he still couldn't believe what just happened

"… well… you can do crazy things when your in… love" Amy said while trying to catch her breath

Sonic smiled back at Amy

"Thank you" Sonic said

"Aw, I could just throw up" Dark Oak said with disgust

Sonic sighed with relief

Sonic got up, and then put Amy down

"Ok, Dark Oak… trying to destroy the galaxy, destroying Cosmo's family, and almost destroying me was enough" Sonic said

"But nearly destroying Amy?" Sonic asked

"That crosses the line" Sonic said

"Ha… watch me cross your line a little farther" Dark Oak said before disappearing

"Where'd he go?" Vector asked

"I- I think he went to go get that big robot" Charmy said

"Quick… Shadow, Silver, and Blaze come here" Sonic said, they did as he said

Sonic stretched out his hands and Silver, Shadow, and Blaze did the same

"You guys ready?" Sonic asked

"You bet" Blaze said

Sonic then started sharing his power with them, and after about seven seconds they were all in super form

"Alright, Dark Oak is going down!" Charmy shouted

Sonic and Shadow then teleported everyone to Dark Oak's location

When they got there they were in a place that seemed like no one has been there in years

"Did we go to the past?" Charmy asked

"I hope not" Eggman Nega said

A big light flashed from the sky and Dark Oak's robot teleported in front of everyone like lightning

"He's big" Charmy said

"And scary" Cream said

"Ha ha ha… so you are the ones I have to face?" the robot asked

"Yes, we are Mr., well… uh" Cream said

"What's your name?" Cream asked

"I don't have a name" the robot said

"We'll just call him Bob for now" Charmy whispered to Cream

"Ok… yes, we are Mr. Bob" Cream said

The robot looked at her confused

"Nevermind" the robot said

"So…" the robot said while turning his attention to Sonic

"Hey, quit staring, your freaking me out" Sonic said

"So you're Sonic?" the robot asked

"That's my name, don't wear it out" Sonic said

"Huh… I thought you would look stronger" the robot said

"Hmph" Sonic said

"Winning this fight should be like taking candy from a baby" the robot said

"Unless it hits you with it's rattle" Charmy whispered

Meterax then came in front of the robot

"Let's just get this over with" Sonic said

"I shall not let a small little rat talk to me like that" the robot said

"Why does almost every villain call me that?" Sonic asked

"Because you are one" the robot said

"I'm a hedgehog!" Sonic shouted

"Well, you look like a filthy rat" the robot said

**He's right, Eggman thought**

"That's it, it's time to take this tin can down" Sonic said as he started to get angry

"How dare you call me that!" the robot shouted

Sonic just smiled and flew in the air, Silver, Shadow, Blaze, and the robot did the same

Sonic, Shadow, Silver, and Blaze started to battle the robot while everyone else took care of the Meterax

"Man… there sure are a lot of these Meterax" Charmy said

"Don't think that I forgot about your fake chao emeralds" Rouge said while destroying three Meterax with her super spin

"And I still think you Meterax have bad taste" Rouge said with her hands on her hips

"Imitation jewelry is the worst" Rouge said

Sonic, Shadow, Silver, and Blaze are using everything they got to destroy this robot

"I must admit, you guys are tougher than I thought you were… but you're still no match for me" the robot said as Blaze threw a fireball, but he dodged

"I am the strongest thing that was ever made" the robot said

"What?" Shadow asked

"I'll show you who the strongest thing ever made is!" Shadow shouted while shooting chaos spears, it hit the robot but it did only a little bit of damage

"Ha, like I said before" the robot said

Shadow started to get angry now

"Hmph" Shadow said while getting ready to take off his bracelets

"Hold up, Shadow" Sonic said, Shadow looked at him

"What?" Shadow asked

"Don't do that yet" Sonic said

"We need to save our must powerful attacks for later" Sonic said

Shadow nodded, and he left the his bracelet alone

The robot then shot out some lasers that were coming towards them at an extreme speed

"Whoa, look out" Sonic said

"They're going too fast" Blaze said while dodging a laser that almost hit her

"Not fast enough" Silver said

Silver then used psychic to stop the lasers

"Ha, ha… don't think so" the robot said

The lasers then started moving again

"What?" Silver asked, he then tried harder

But the lasers still moved

"Oh no, Silver" Blaze said

"Ahhh!" Silver shouted as the lasers broke free

The lasers started going fast again

"Look out down there!" Sonic shouted, he hoped they heard him

"Are those falling stars?" Cream asked while looking up at the sky

One of the lasers then hit the last Meterax that they were fighting, and destroyed it

"Dangerous falling stars" Charmy said

"But it did good" Cream said with joy

"Those aren't falling stars, those are lasers!" Knuckles shouted

"We have to run!!" Cosmo shouted

"Oh, that never would have came to my mind!" Rouge shouted sarcastically

Everyone tried dodging the lasers

"Quit it, will you?!" Sonic asked while dodging a laser

The robot then shot this big huge laser at Sonic, Shadow, Blaze, and Silver

"Move out!" Silver shouted

They dodged the laser but when they did the robot punched Sonic, and Sonic hit Silver, who hit Blaze, who then hit Shadow

They all fell to the ground in a pile

"Dominoes!" Charmy shouted

"Are you guys hurt?" Espio asked

"I think so" Sonic said

"Can you see me upside down?" Charmy asked Sonic

"Yes" Sonic said before he got off of Silver

Silver got off of Blaze, and Blaze got off of Shadow

And they all stood up

"That was amusing" the robot said while laughing

"I seriously, don't see how that is funny" Amy said

"When people get hurt, or die… I find that amusing" the robot said

"You're a big meany, Mr. Bob" Cream said

"You're just as bad as your master, Dark Oak" Cream added

"Chao" Cheese said before sticking his tongue out at the robot

"Why you little brat" the robot said

"Now it's time to show you my true power" the robot said

The robot then started to charge up

"It's going to fire that big huge laser… cool" Charmy said

"That's not "cool" at all, Charmy" Rouge said

"Come on we have to stop it" Sonic shouted

Sonic, Blaze, Silver, and Shadow flew up in the air

"We need to hurry" Blaze said

They started to fly towards the robot, and they started attacking it but it was blocked by a shield

"W- What?" Sonic asked

"Ha, you thought it would be that easy" the robot said

"Let's not give up" Silver said

They continued to attack the robot, the shield started to go away

"Huh?" the robot asked

"We're stronger than you think" Sonic said before hitting the shield one more time, the shield then broke and the robot couldn't charge anymore

"Alright" Knuckles cheered

"You got lucky on that one" the robot said

"Luck has nothing to do with it" Shadow said

"We weren't going to let you fire that laser that easily" Blaze said

They started fighting the robot again

"That was too close" Amy said

"I afraid that he's going to do it again" Cosmo said while holding onto Tails

"If only we could figure out it's weakness" Tails said

"You don't understand" the robot said

"I'm the ultimate… I have all the power of the chaos emeralds and the sol emeralds" the robot said before shooting some lasers

"How did you even get the chaos emeralds?" Sonic asked as he dodge a laser

"Dark Oak almost had them a few days ago but then you guys came, so he couldn't" the robot said

"So that's why the chaos emeralds were acting weird" Amy said

"So we sent you guys to the future by our fake chaos emeralds, and that was our chance to get the chaos emeralds" the robot explained

"Every thing now fits together" Eggman said

"But why did you keep sending us to different worlds?" Eggman asked

"I think Dark Oak said that it was to test you… but I have no idea how" the robot said

"Well, did we pass?" Sonic asked as he threw a lighting ball

"Don't know" the robot said before he got hit by the lighting ball, but it didn't do that much to him

"Man, you guys sure can hold a grudge, like Knuckles" Rouge said

"Yeah… wait, what?" Knuckles asked

"What do you mean by that?" the robot asked

"You guys still want to destroy everything except for plant life" Rouge said with disgust

"Why should we quit now when we're so close?" the robot asked

The robot then punched Shadow, kicked Silver, shot a laser at Sonic, and threw Blaze. They all fell to the ground

"Oh no" Amy cried as she ran over to Sonic, everybody ran over to where they were

The robot immediately took the chance to power up for the laser

"Are you guys—oh no" Charmy said as he saw what the robot was doing

"Uh… guys" Charmy said

"Not now, Charmy" Amy said while trying to help Sonic, who was starting to wake up along with Silver Shadow, and Blaze

"No, it has to be now" Charmy said while pointing to the robot, the robot was almost done

Everyone looked at the robot, they all gasped

"He did that to distract us" Tails said

"Mr. Bob, just might destroy the planet" Cream said

"Chao" Cheese said before hiding behind Cream

Then there was a big explosion in the sky

"Whoa… did he blow up?" Charmy asked

"No" Shadow said while getting up

Something then was starting to come towards them, it looked like a big wave except that it was brown and it was not water

"Oh no" Sonic said as he quickly got up, Silver and Blaze did the same

The thing hit the ground and it went towards them, it seemed like a tornado

"Hold on to me, Amy!!" Sonic shouted as he ran behind a tree with Amy, he held onto Amy tightly

"Ok!!" Amy shouted as she held onto Sonic

Vector was holding Charmy, Cream, and Cheese behind a tree; Silver and Blaze were in a crawling position behind a big log

Shadow, Espio, Eggman, and Eggman Nega held on to tress, Knuckles had dug his knuckle into a tree trunk and was holding Rouge

Tails and Cosmo were behind a big rock

"Here it comes!!" Charmy shouted

The tornado then came towards them at full speed

"It's too strong, Sonic!!" Amy shouted, she could tell that soon she would be sucked into the vortex

"Hold on a little more, Amy… I'm not going to let go of you!!" Sonic shouted

Amy looked up at Sonic and smiled, he smiled back

"This is like an F-8, or something!!" Charmy shouted

"There's no such thing!!" Cream shouted

"Is this the laser?!" Cream asked

"No, but I think it's coming after this!!" Knuckles shouted while trying to hold on

"Wow, your actually getting smart!!" Rouge shouted, Knuckles gave her a glare

The tornado started to die down, until it was fully gone

Everyone came out

"Wow, that was scary" Cream said

"Well, you know what they say about tornados" Charmy said

"No… what do they say?" Cream asked

"… I don't know, I was hoping you would" Charmy said with a sweatdrop, he then started to blush from embarrassment

Cream looked at Cheese for a moment, but then they started laughing

"… we finally get to destroy all human and animal kind" a voice said

Everyone then saw a light in the sky, it looked like the robot

"He's still not dead?" Shadow asked

"Cosmo" the robot said

"What do you want?" Cosmo asked, her heart was racing from nervousness

"This is your last chance…" the robot paused

"Will you join us, or them?" the robot asked

Cosmo glanced at Tails, and he gave her a thumps-up

She then looked back at the robot

"I'm… staying with them" Cosmo said before grabbing Tails' hand

"Then you shall die with the rest of them!" the robot shouted before shooting a big huge laser beam

"Man, did our dream come true" Charmy said

"We're dead" Charmy said

"Not if I can help it" Cosmo said, she then let go of Tails and touched her red ruby (that is on her chest)

The ruby then started to break, and Cosmo was taken up in the air

There was a flash in the sky and when Cosmo came down she was in her super/grown-up form

"Alright, now we're talking" Knuckles said

"Look, the laser is getting closer" Cream said while pointing to the giant light in the sky

"Weird, in the dream it was faster" Vector said

"Let's go guys, this might be the only chance we have to save the world" Sonic said, Silver, Shadow, Blaze, and Cosmo nodded

The laser then started to gain speed

"Get ready" Blaze said

"Almost there" Silver said

The laser then was about to hit the ground

"Now!" Sonic shouted

Silver, Shadow, Sonic, Blaze, and Cosmo flew towards the laser and stretched their hands out to hold it

They were trying not to let the laser hit the ground

"This thing is, like, trying to push me back" Blaze said while trying to push the laser

"Stay strong, we can do this" Sonic said

"Man, this is almost like space colony ark" Sonic said

"Don't mention that, ever again" Shadow warned

The laser then started to get stronger

"Whoa, a sudden boast of energy" Silver said while getting pushed back a little bit

**It's a risk that I'm gonna have to take, Sonic thought**

"Guys listen to me!" Sonic shouted

"I'm going to use chaos control" Sonic said

"No way, Sonic" Amy said

"That takes too much power" Eggman said

"You might not be able to take it" Eggman added

"So your saying … that if Sonic does this he might not make it?" Knuckles asked

"Yep" Eggman Nega said

"No, no, no, no… Sonic you are **NOT** -I repeat **NOT-**, going to do that!!" Amy shouted

"Shadow might of lived, but he's different… if you do it… you won't come back" Amy said in a sad voice, she couldn't think of a life without Sonic

Sonic glanced back at Amy and realized that she really didn't want him to do chaos control

Sonic suddenly felt sick, he didn't know if he should use it and make Amy so sad she might not want to live anymore, or should he not use it and take the risk of the world being destroyed

Sonic knew that hurting one person's feelings is better than almost everyone dying, but he couldn't push himself to use chaos control

"If only we had the Sonic power cannon" Tails said

The laser then started to grow bigger

"What the?" Sonic asked

"That laser sure eats a lot of healthy stuff" Charmy said

"We need to figure out a plan quick" Rouge said

"This is getting bad" Cosmo said

"Brace yourself" Sonic said

The laser started to get bigger, and it started to pump like a heart

"What is it doing?" Cream asked

"I think it's about to explode" Sonic said

"What?" Silver asked

"We have to push it to where it **can** explode" Sonic said

"But, how?" Charmy asked

"Ok, I have a plan… but I'm gonna need some help" Sonic said

"I'm in" Blaze said

"Count me in, too" Silver said

"Me, too" Shadow said

"Same here" Cosmo said

"Ok, we have to give it are best" Sonic said

"Silver you hold the big laser, Shadow, Blaze, Cosmo, and me will use are moves to, at least, break it" Sonic said

"Got it" they said in unison

"Let's do this quick" Sonic said

Shadow, Cosmo, Sonic, and Blaze backed up, Silver moved over to the side and used psychic to hold the laser

"Let's give it our best shot" Blaze said

Sonic shot a big electrical beam at the laser, Blaze shot a huge beam of fire, Cosmo shot a beam of sharp petals and leaves, and Shadow did the same thing as Sonic

"Come on guys, I know you can" Amy said

"Go!" Cream shouted

"Don't forget we have a time ticking bomb in that thing!" Rouge shouted

"I think we all know that by now, Rouge!!" Sonic shouted

"Ok Silver, let go!" Sonic shouted

Silver stopped and backed up

Sonic, Shadow, Cosmo, and Blaze started to give it more force, and laser started to move up a little

"I think the beeping is getting faster" Charmy said

"Hurry!!" Knuckles shouted

"We're trying!!" Blaze shouted

Everyone noticed that the laser was moving up faster

Sonic and the others were now heading up in the sky really high

"Ok, it's working" Sonic said

"Just a little more" Cosmo whispered

"It must be getting weaker" Blaze said

"But the beeping is getting faster" Silver said, before starting to help by using psychic

The laser started to shrink

"Whoa, that's so weird" Charmy said

"According to my calculations… that thing will explode in 50 seconds!" Eggman said

"Did you say in 50 minutes?" Charmy asked

"Seconds" Eggman said more slowly

"Oh…" Charmy said, his eyes then went wide

"50 seconds!" Charmy shouted in fear

"Don't panic" Sonic said

"But I'm already panicking" Charmy said while running behind Espio

Sonic sighed

"Ok, I think this thing is beatable now… so Shadow and me are going to finish it off" Sonic said

"Ok" Blaze said

Cosmo, Blaze, and Silver went to the side

"You ready?" Shadow asked

"You bet" Sonic said

Sonic and Shadow stopped firing the beams and backed up

The laser started coming again

"Let's go" Shadow said

Sonic and Shadow started flying towards it

"Is it just me or is that think turning from yellow to red?" Amy asked

"It is about to explode!" Tails said

"We have ten seconds left!!" Eggman Nega shouted

"Nine" Espio said

Sonic and Shadow were getting closer

"Eight" Knuckles said

Sonic and Shadow were getting in a punching position

"Seven" Charmy said

"Six" Cream said

"Chao" Cheese said

"Four" Rouge said

"Three" Vector said

"Two" Cosmo said

They were about to hit the laser

"One" Silver said

Sonic and Shadow then hit the laser

Everyone else was looking at the sky and all they could see was a big explosion

"Man, I need sunglasses" Charmy said

"Did they… make it?" Cream asked

They stood there in silence, until they saw two bright lights coming towards them

As the light got closer they realized that it was Sonic and Shadow

"It's Sonic!" Amy shouted

"And Shadow… that's no surprise" Rouge said

Sonic, Shadow, Silver, Blaze, and Cosmo landed

They all returned to normal form

"You did it, Sonic!" Amy said as she hugged him

"Actually Amy, we all did it" Sonic said

"We saved the world once again" Tails said as Cosmo ran to him and they hugged

"Nice job" Silver said while giving Blaze a hi-5

"Team Sonic saved the day, with the help of team Chaotix" Charmy said in a narrator voice

"Stay turned next time to see the Meterax get squashed, again" Charmy added

Cream started laughing

Suddenly out of no where Decoe, Bocoe, and Bokkun appeared

"Whoa, what a ride" Bokkun said

When they spotted Eggman they jumped to their feet

"Dr. Eggman!" they cried with joy while running towards him

"My fellow henchmen!" Eggman shouted as he ran towards them

Eggman and his henchmen then shared a friendly hug

"I guess there is such a thing as a happy ending" Cream said while wiping away a tear from her eye

Everyone then noticed that a portal hole had opened up

"Where does this go?" Silver asked

The portal hole then showed an image of Silver and Blaze's home

"It goes to the future" Decoe said

"Well guys… I guess it's time to say goodbye" Blaze said in a sad voice

"I don't like saying goodbyes" Bokkun said

"Well we have to go" Silver said

Blaze went to go hug Amy and Silver went to Sonic

"Don't forget us now" Sonic said while giving Silver a thumbs-up

"How can I?" Silver asked

"See you later" Rouge said to Blaze as they shook hands

"When you come back, I'll give you a flower necklace" Cream said while hugging Blaze tight

"I'll be looking forward to that, Cream" Blaze said while hugging Cream back

"Maybe if we see each other again… you and me can lift some weights" Knuckles said while shaking Silver's hand

After saying their goodbyes Silver and Blaze started to head for the portal

"Don't forget to tell the future me "what's up?"!" Charmy shouted

Silver gave Charmy a wink before entering the portal

"I hope you find your prince charming" Amy said to Blaze while giving her another hug

Amy let go and gave Blaze a wink to show her what she meant, and Blaze started to blush

"Me too" Blaze said

Blaze then went through the portal

"Well I have to go, too" Eggman Nega said while heading towards the portal

Eggman Nega gave a salute to Eggman to show that when the meet again they shall reunite and went through the portal, as soon as he did the portal closed

"I hope we meet, again" Charmy said

"I'm sure we will" Espio said

"I hope so" Cream said

"Well, now we have a problem" Knuckles said

"What is it?" Sonic asked

"How do **we** get back home?" Knuckles asked

Everyone then noticed that they were starting to float in the air

"Is Silver still here?" Charmy asked

A big purple light came

"Man if we see anymore lights, I think we're gonna go blind" Sonic said

Another portal came after the purple light faded, and everyone was pulled inside the portal

When everyone was out of the portal, they were back in the regular Mobius

"Well, I guess that answers my question" Knuckles said


	12. Chapter Twelve

**Chapter Twelve**

**A New Adventure**

"Well, we'll see you guys" Vector said

"Have a nice day" Charmy said

"Call us when you need a mission done" Espio said

Team Chaotix then started to head for their base

"Bye guys!" everyone said while waving until they were out of sight

"We have to get home so we can tell our mom what we did… I bet she's worried" Cream said, Cheese nodded in agreement

Cream waved goodbye before running off to her house

"I think we all should get home, it is almost night time" Sonic said

Everyone agreed

They all waved goodbye before running towards their houses

The next day…

Sonic was taking a run until he heard someone call his name, and he stopped

He looked to his left to see Tails running towards him with a camera

"Hiya buddy" Sonic said as Tails stopped in front of him, trying to catch his breath

"Hey Sonic, can I tell you something?" Tails asked

"Sure" Sonic said

"I decided to video tape everyone so we can have some memories to keep" Tails said while holding up the camera and turning it on

"Ok, good idea" Sonic said before Tails hit the record button

"Ok, this is Sonic… the coolest blue dude I know" Tails said

"Tails, this video taping not a movie" Sonic said

"I can dream, can't I?" Tails asked before laughing

Before Sonic could say anything else he heard someone shout his name

"Oh no" Sonic said

Sonic turned around and saw Amy running towards him

"Sonic!!" Amy shouted

"And that is Amy" Tails said

"Yikes, sorry Tails but I got to go" Sonic said before running off

"Oh Sonic get back here!" Amy shouted while laughing

Tails watched Sonic and Amy run off in the distance

"What can you do?" Tails asked

Someone then jumped on Tails' back

"Guess who?" Cosmo asked

"Hey, Cosmo what's up?" Tails asked as Cosmo came down; he started to video tape her

"What are you doing?" Cosmo asked

"Video taping" Tails said

"Well I know something we could do that's better than video taping" Cosmo said before taking Tails hand and running

"Ok" Tails said as he ran behind her

Meanwhile…

Knuckles was at Mystic Ruins sitting at the place where the master emerald used to be

He then saw Sonic past by and (as always) Amy was running after him

"She never gives up" a voice said from the sky

Knuckles looked up to see Rouge

She landed next to him

"What do you want?" Knuckles asked

"I wanted to mock you some more" Rouge said while smiling

"Rouge if you're only here to do that, than you can leave" Knuckles said while standing up

"Ok, ok… I was actually here to apologize" Rouge said softly

Knuckles looked at her with amazement

"Why?" Knuckles asked

"When I make fun of you, call you stupid, and call you names like knucklehead… I don't really mean it" Rouge said

"It's just that, I like making you mad because…" Rouge stopped for a moment

"Because what?" Knuckles asked

"Ok, that's as far as I will go… but I do want to apologize" Rouge said

"Well, I guess you are forgiven" Knuckles said with a smile, Rouge smiled too

"You want to go look for some treasure?" Rouge asked

"Since we are treasure hunters" Rouge said

"Sure" Knuckles said

Rouge flew off and Knuckles followed

In the future…

Silver was sitting on the grass, in a meadow thinking about the adventure him and Blaze had

"That was something else, wasn't it?" someone asked from behind Silver

Silver turned around, and saw that it was Blaze

She sat down next to him

"Yeah, it was" Silver said

"I wonder if Sonic and the rest will have to see Dark Oak again" Blaze said

"Maybe" Silver said

"I just hope they'll be ok" Silver said

"Yeah" Blaze said

"It sure looks pretty" Blaze said while pointing to the sunset ahead of them

"Peace around here might not last long but it sure is nice once we get it" Silver said while on his back and closing his eyes

"Huh, your actually enjoying our peace and quiet?" Blaze asked

"Why wouldn't I?" Silver asked

"Well, last time I couldn't get you to relax" Blaze said

"That wasn't me, I always relax" Silver said while slightly opening one eye and looking at her

They both laughed

**Silver seems like a good match for you**, Amy's words came to Blaze's mind

**Maybe you're right Amy… just maybe, Blaze thought as she and Silver watched the sunset**

Back in the present…

"Look mama" Cream said while holding up a flower necklace to her

"Oh, it's wonderful Cream" Vanilla said while taking the necklace and holding it up

"It is for a friend I met…" Cream said

"Could we save it?" Cream asked

"Chao?" Cheese said

"Ok" Vanilla said

"Yeah!" Cream said while hugging her mother

Vanilla and Cream then heard voices

"Huh?" Vanilla asked while looking to her right, Cream did too

They then saw Sonic and Amy

"Chao" Cheese said

"Sonic!" Amy shouted

"Amy, quit it!" Sonic shouted back

Sonic and Amy then ran past them and disappeared as they turned a corner

Cream, Cheese, and Vanilla looked at each other, and they then started to laugh

"At least some things never change" Vannila said

"Chao chao chao chao chao" Cheese said while nodding

With Sonic and Amy…

**Ok, this isn't working, Sonic thought**

Sonic then started running faster

"Hey, Sonic wait!" Amy shouted

Sonic then turned a corner

"Get back here!" Amy shouted as she turned the corner

But when she did Sonic was no where in sight, the only thing she could see was a cliff

"He ditched me" Amy said, with anger

"I can't believe this!" Amy shouted

"Boy, when I see that hedgehog again I'm gonna—" Amy was cut off because someone ran up behind her and picked her up

The person then jumped, and when Amy opened her eyes she saw no ground

"Ahhh!!" Amy screamed while wrapping her hands around the person's neck

**Wait a minute. Amy thought**

Amy looked up and saw that the person was Sonic

Sonic then landed on the other side, and he put Amy down

"Hey" Sonic said with a smile

"Sonic hedgehog!" Amy shouted

**Oh no, now I've really done it, Sonic thought while picturing him being knocked out by Amy's hammer**

"Do you have any idea how scared I was, Sonic the hedgehog?" Amy asked with her hands on her hips, she looked really angry

"S- Sorry Amy, I thought… it'd be… ok with you, and… um" Sonic said while backing up by two steps

"You know what I'm gonna do to you?" Amy asked while getting closer to him

Sonic closed his eyes to get ready for the pain

But instead of whacking him, Amy leaned towards him and kissed him on the cheek

"Huh?" Sonic asked while opening his eyes and touching his cheek, he could tell his face was turning red

Amy laughed

"Come on" Amy said while running off, Sonic followed her

Later that day…

Sonic and Amy were sitting on top of Amy's rooftop (on her house) watching the sky turn from blue to orange as the sun went down

"Man, I can't believe Dark Oak was behind everything" Sonic said

"It was totally unexpected" Amy said

"But now we have to defeat him again" Sonic said

"Yeah…" Amy said

"Hey, Amy… I just wanted to say thank you again for saving me" Sonic said

"It was no problem" Amy said

"I couldn't just let you die" Amy said

Sonic smiled and Amy smiled back

"Um, Sonic" Amy said while looking back at the sky

"Yeah?" Sonic asked

"Do you… think that we'll be able to defeat the Meterax… again?" Amy asked

"Well…" Sonic said

"I don't think so" Sonic said

Amy stared at Sonic

"You don't think so?" Amy asked

"No" Sonic said

"…I know so" Sonic said while looking at Amy, she looked relieved

**I get everyone with that trick, Sonic thought**

Sonic laughed a little and Amy laughed too

"I know we can, too Sonic" Amy said

Sonic and Amy looked at the sky

It was filled with the colors orange, light pink, and purple

And at that point on, Sonic and Amy new that a hard but enjoyable adventure was about to begin… for everyone

"_Mark my words hedgehog… we will return"_

"_Then you and your pesky little friends WILL be history!!"_

"_Mark my words hedgehog… mark my words…mwahaha!"_


End file.
